We're Home!
by TheBoglies
Summary: 5 years after Lexie and Archie leave Glenbogle...they return with a daughter in hand.
1. Part 1

**We're Home!     Written by: SnowWhite**

Lexie cringed as her daughter Melanie's voice went up an octave. The persistent questions of 

" Are we there yet?" " Will Grandma remember me?" "Is Duncan going to be there?" had echoed on and on ever since they had left Glasgow. 

Melanie was now five and they hadn't been back to Glenbogle since she was two. Lexie glanced at her husband as he tried to concentrate on driving. She knew that he too was trying to tune out Melanie's voice. They may not have been back to Glenbogle for three years but Archie would never forget how to get to the place that he had grown up in. Even Lexie, who had originally come from Glasgow couldn't help but call the quaint highland village home.

As the landscape turned increasingly familiar Lexie decided that it was her turn to start asking the questions

" Do you remember any of this Melly?" she asked, pointing to the luscious green hills and valleys that they drove through. Melanie shook her head and asked 

" Are we almost at my castle?"

" Almost" Archie answered as he steered the car through the main street of the village leading to his family's estate. 'My Castle' was what Archie and Lexie let their daughter call the castle that they had not so long ago been Laird and Lady of. The estate didn't just consist of the big house but also thirty-five and a half thousand acres of land.

The Head Ranger Duncan had loved playing around with Melanie last time they had visited, and both Archie and Lexie were secretly hoping that now she was older he would take her on adventures around the nature trails to give them a bit of a break.

They were soon on the gravel driveway leading up to the house and Melanie could hardly contain her excitement, jumping out of the car the minute Archie eased it to a stop and running straight into the house to see who she could find.

Archie and Lexie turned to face each other with a soft sigh. Being back at Glenbogle aroused many feeling and memories within both of them.

" We made it" Archie whispered to his wife 

" Yes we did" Lexie replied. Then staring into Archie's eyes added, " I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually nervous." 

Archie nodded, "Me too." He leant over and gave her a quick kiss of reassurance before commenting 

" We really should go in."

Their entrance was met by Molly running down the stairs almost as excited as Melanie had been. 

She welcomed both her son and her daughter-in-law in turn with a hug and a kiss and an exclamation of how much they'd been missed. Before Melanie re-entered dragging Golly behind her. Both Archie and Lexie welcomed their old and trusted friend with open arms. Then everything started to snowball, as it had a habit of doing at Glenbogle as everyone arrived en masse to welcome the new comers. Many exclamations were made about Melanie and how much she had grown and how pretty she was. 

Dressed in a pink satin dress especially for the occasion Melanie looked like the spitting image of her parents. With their shared dark hair and slightly tanned skin she had got a double dose, but Archie's eyes had won out. Melanie therefore had a dangerous weapon in the puppy dog brown eyes that she had inherited from her father, staring out with an appeal to be loved that was next to impossible to resist.

She wasted no time in using this to her advantage either, as she turned to Duncan and pleaded for him to take her to all the wonderful places she had heard of around the Glen. He agreed to take her to one today but only if she changed her clothes and it was okay with her mother. 

Lexie eagerly agreed and taking Melanie by the hand led her up the antique staircase to find her a bedroom with Molly and Duncan following behind with the bags, leaving Archie some time alone to catch up with his half-brother Paul. 

Soon Melanie was heading back down the stairs wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Duncan held her hand and filled her head with stories of waterfalls and ancient battles, not to mention well-known folktales as Melanie insisted stubbornly that she wanted to see the fairies and where they lived.

Lexie smiled and gave a quick wave from the upstairs window as they headed out down the driveway. Then turned away and headed into her and Archie's room where Molly was busy tidying and putting their bags out of the way.

" Sorry it's a bit messy dear" she apologized as she saw her daughter-in-law come through the doorway. 

" It looks exactly the same as always" Lexie commented as she sat down on the chair by the window 

" Well I like to keep it the way you two had it for when you come back and visit." Molly explained as she finished fussing and sat down next to her.

Immediately Lexie felt a pang of guilt at having left it so long in between visits. Molly was more of a mother to her then her real mother had ever been. After running away from home at the age of fifteen and living on the streets and in bed-sets and hostels Lexie still remembered the day she had come across Glenbogle and Molly had taken her in. From then on it had been her home and the MacDonald's had become her family. 

" Oh it's so good to have you home darling" Molly exclaimed, breaking through Lexie's reverie " And Archie too. Glenbogle's still not the same without you two around. And little Melly always brings such happiness and new life to this tired old place. She really does look just like Archie when he was little, and you when you first came here."

" Yeah, those eyes are going to be a weapon of persuasion for yet another MacDonald." Lexie remarked

Molly smiled. Being Archie's mother she knew exactly what Lexie meant. And it was her that he had inherited them from. Her deep brown eyes where framed by flaxen coloured hair and emphasized by her high cheekbones, for her age she really was a most gorgeous creature. Having been a model before marrying Archie's father Hector and moving to Glenbogle.

" I never realized how much I miss this place until I come back" Lexie whispered, turning to take in everything once more. Molly was right, everything was just as they had left it, they could have still been living here for anyone knew. A few of the photographs were missing having been taken with them to Glasgow, but they had been replaced by others- sometimes more recent ones that Lexie's recognized as photo's she had sent with her many letters.

There were older photos of her and Archie, her and Katrina, Archie and his sister Lizzie and then newer ones of her and Archie's honeymoon, and the two of them with Melanie from when she was a baby to present day.

Quietly Lexie walked over to the table across from them and picked up a photo of her and Archie's wedding day and with a grin turned back to have a real catch up with Molly.

In the lounge room Archie too was holding a photo frame that contained a photo of him and his wife while they had still been at Glenbogle. 

He smiled and turned around to face Paul. Paul glanced at the contents of the frame and sinking down into the nearby lounge remarked

" Cute couple."

Archie smiled, " Yeah, he's a lucky guy"

" You know, you're really considered to be the golden son around here. You should have seen everyone when you guys announced that you were coming back for a visit." Paul commented.

Archie blinked, he had never been the golden child in his parents eyes- that place had been reserved for his elder brother Jamie. Even after his unexpected death at eighteen when Archie was fourteen, Archie had still never come close. 

" I'm not the golden child Paul. I never have been." Archie replied putting the photograph back in its place and settling in the chair across from him.

The day of Jamie's death still haunted him; Paul saw it in his eyes and decided to leave the subject alone. 

" So" Archie commented " How's Glenbogle treating you?"

Paul shook his head before replying, " I never asked for this job"

" Ahh but that's the beauty of it all- neither did I remember." 

Archie thought back to when he had first returned to Glenbogle and find out that he was the Laird. He hadn't wanted it; he'd had a life back in London, a restaurant, and a girlfriend. And instead it had all been turned upside down because of an old run down castle and an estate in the middle of the Highlands. But now he couldn't imagine how his life would have turned out if he hadn't come back and taken over, he wouldn't have met Lexie for one thing….

Suddenly he realized that Paul was talking 

" There's just so much to do. Not just the up keep of the house, but the running of the village and the various functions we're expected to put on. And we definitely don't need soapies with the all the goings on around us. I swear there's barely a day when someone isn't fighting with someone else, or somehow it's all my fault…."  
" Yes" Archie answered with a slight smile at how familiar the words sounded, " It's definitely a life changing experience."

Later that night after Melanie had gone to bed, exhausted from her walking expedition with Duncan, Lexie and Archie walked into their old bedroom chatting about the day's events. Lexie rummaged through their luggage before finally finding a black slip nightie and changing into it. There was still a distinctively chilly nip in the air even though it was coming into spring, but somehow she had always been more resilient to the cold then most of the others.

" Isn't it amazing" She remarked 

" What?" He asked

" That every smell, sound and thing in this place is able to remind you of something."

" That nightie reminds me of the night you moved back into this room after we'd had the fight about Irene. And when I gave you your proper engagement ring." Archie reminisced

" And then I sold it not long after to help save the estate" Lexie smiled

Archie chuckled and shook his head with a sigh " This place is mad."

" Then we should fit right in," Lexie teased climbing into bed with him. 


	2. Part 2

**We're Home - Part 2**

Lexie was awoken the next morning by a knock at the door, followed by a small but insistent voice 

" Marmee" 

Melanie's voice sounded a lot like Lexie's. A real Scottish drawl rather then the refined English like accent of Archie and his parents. Growing up in Glasgow had only increased it 

" Yes Melanie"

She saw a mop of black hair open the old wooden door and walk around the bed to come and stand beside her, the brown eyes hard at work

" Can I hop into bed with you and Daddy?"

" I think Daddy's still asleep darling" 

Archie rolled over and gave a weak smile

" No. I'm awake now" he replied with a yawn "Come here Mel"

Obediently she toddled back over to his side where he lifted her up onto the big four poster bed to settle in between them

" What's the matter with your room?" Lexie asked wearily

" Nothing" Melanie answered " It's just so different to my normal room. And so big and old."

Both Archie and Lexie knew what she meant. Many people had the vision that living in a castle was luxurious, but really there was an awful lot to keep up and the rooms tended to be cooler and darker then in a normal house.

" Marmee" Melanie asked 

" Hmm" Lexie replied tiredly

" I found this in your old room. Is it you and Daddy?"

She held up a slightly tattered photograph and both Archie and Lexie found that they were suddenly wide awake.

Archie grabbed it first and looked at it intently, a smile growing across his features

" Yes that Mummy and me." He replied handing it to Lexie " That was quite a few years ago now"

Lexie inspected the photo and remembered it instantly " Your father was making up for having a big fight with me."

" Were you in love?" Melanie inquired in her simple five-year-old way

Lexie looked at her husband and replied " I was"

Archie glanced back and echoed " So was I. I just didn't realise it at the time" 


	3. Part 3

**We're Home – Part 3**

**By: SnowWhite**

" How come Daddy?" she asked

" I don't know darling, I guess I just couldn't see what was underneath my nose all that time." 

" Maybe you needed glasses," Melanie suggested

Archie laughed and ruffled his daughter's hair before planting a firm kiss on her head

" I most definitely did." He replied 

He looked over at Lexie who was now half-asleep again listening to their chatter. Archie placed the photo Melanie had found in his bedside draw and whispered

" Let's make Mummy breakfast in bed."

" Okay" Melanie whispered back before ambling out of bed and out the door.

Archie did so more carefully so as not to reawaken his wife, but it didn't work. Just as he had swung his legs out of bed Lexie reached over and murmured

" Where are you going?"

" Not far. It's a surprise" 

" Arch I don't like your surprises" Lexie reminded

" I promise you'll like this one." He reassured leaning over to kiss her. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip till she opened her mouth and let him in. When he withdrew she smiled

" How do you know I'll like this surprise?" She asked

" Because" Archie said pulling on some clothes and walking for the door " Melanie's helping me with it." 

When Archie finally made it down to the kitchen Melanie was already organizing everything they would need to make Lexie breakfast in bed. Well, everything a five-year-old would want to eat in bed.

After ten minutes Archie had finally persuaded his daughter that Mummy didn't need chocolate, chips, ice-cream, peanut butter or toasted marshmallows (?) for breakfast and had steered her towards something a bit more conventional- scrambled eggs.

Melanie insisted on whisking them but Archie drew the line at her cooking them as well. Instead he gifted her with the responsibility of arranging the tray.

Eggs finished, toast toasted, and cup of tea made Archie set them on Melanie's tray.

" Can we have candles?" She asked hopefully

" No"

" Why not?"

" Because" Archie thought of the most logical reason, " It's not dark."

" So" Melanie countered

" And you'd have to carry them on the tray up the stairs."

" I could do it" The child remarked

" But then Mummy would have to balance it in bed, and if one of the candles fell over the bed might catch alight."

" Oh" Melanie's face dropped as she contemplated this new piece of evidence

" Well, we can't have that"

Archie smiled; glad to have won at least one battle so far this morning. He glanced at the tray, and the cup of tea, and when Melanie wasn't looking wisely took it in his own hands to carry up to his wife.

" Ready? " He asked

" Ready" Melanie replied as Archie lowered the tray into her hands and prepared for the long, slow and careful walk back to his bedroom.

His heart swung back and forth with the eggs on the tray, willing them not to fall crashing to the ground as the plate slid back and forth.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity they were back at the bedroom door.

Archie turned the handle and pushed it open as Melanie carefully negotiated the tray of food through.

Lexie looked up and smiled " For me?" She asked

" Yes Mummy- we made scrambled eggs! But we couldn't have any candles because you might catch the bed alight." Melanie explained

" Oh, okay." Lexie raised her eyebrows at her husband who shrugged

Archie held the tray as Melanie climbed up onto the bed and then passed it back to her to hand to Lexie

" Mmm yum." She exclaimed in appreciation

" I know what's important to you" Archie smiled

" Scrambled eggs" Lexie replied with a knowing smile at their personal joke from a couple of years ago.  Archie chuckled and walking to her side placed the cup of tea on her bedside table. 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Part 4

We're Home – Part 4 BY: SnowWhite " So.... Why all this special attention?" Lexie asked " Why not? You're a special woman" Archie replied with a grin " Uh huh. What do you want" Lexie continued between mouthfuls " Well..." Archie deliberated, but to no avail, as the look his wife gave him told him that she could see straight through him " Paul asked me to go stalking with him and Golly and Duncan" Lexie shrugged " That's fine." Archie did a double take "What?" " It'll give me some time to catch up with Molly and everyone else, and Melly will be fine with us" " You don't mind me going off and leaving you on our first day back here?" Archie checked " Long as you save some special time for me tonight- no" Lexie answered with a smile. Archie returned it happily " Deal." Lexie nodded in agreeance and continued eating the eggs before Melanie could finish them all off " Well, I better be going" Archie announced with a quick glance at his watch " See you two later" With that he leant over to kiss Lexie, and then Melanie " Bye Daddy" Melanie yelled, and then glanced at her mother " Mummy, Can I have scrambled eggs in bed too?" Lexie rolled her eyes and listened to Archie's receding footsteps " Maybe later honey. Is Grandma up yet?" " Yes. I saw her on the way up, she was just getting up" " Oh good. Melly can you please take these plates back down to her while I get up and have a bath?" " Ok Mummy" Melanie replied, climbing down from the bed and holding out her hands ever so steadily as Lexie lowered the plate and cup back onto the tray. " I'll be very careful" Melanie's voice echoed back as she left the room " Good girl" Lexie answered, rubbing her eyes to try and rid them of sleep before gathering some clothes and walking down to the bathroom 


	5. Part 5

We're Home – Part 5 By: Snowwhite "Hello dear" Molly greeted Melanie as she walked into the kitchen, concentrating souly on balancing the dishes she carried in her small hands "Is your mummy up?" "Yes" Melanie answered; tongue hanging out as she carefully placed the dishes on the counter. Job done she wiped her hands on her pajamas and grinned triumphantly at her Grandmother "She's in the bath" Molly smiled "Good, that gives us some time to ourselves then doesn't it" Melanie grinned as Molly took her hand and lead her into he library "You know dear, you were nearly born in this room" Melanie's eyes widened "Wasn't I born in a hos-pi-tal" She asked, sounding out the big word "Oh yes, but only just" Molly smiled and sitting down reached out to let Melanie settle on her knee "Do you want to hear the story?" Melanie nodded in excitement. "You're Mummy went into labor on your cousin Martha's forth birthday. You were three months early, and you're aunty Lizzie and Katrina were here as well." "What happened?" Melanie asked, taking in the whole thing with enthusiasm "A helicopter had to come from Glasgow to take you're mummy and daddy to the special children's hospital. And you were born there, but you were only very tiny, you even wore dolls clothing" Melanie's eyes widened in amazement "Really" "Really" a voice piped up from behind them, and they both turned to see Lexie standing in the doorway "And I should know" Melanie smiled and jumping off Molly's lap ran to her mother "Is it all true Mummy? Is that really what happened?" Lexie gathered her up in her arms and grinned, admiring the energetic five year old her daughter had grown into "It most certainly is." 


	6. Part 6

We're Home – Part 6 By: SnowWHite That night as they sat around the dinner table eating Paul and Archie's stalking triumph Molly smiled and added into the general conversation "Melanie found out the story of her birth today" "Really Sweetheart" Archie grinned, "Can you tell us?" "Isn't she a bit young?" Duncan whispered to Golly "That's conception Duncan, not birth" Golly replied with a shake of his head as Melanie started repeated the story back to the rest of the table with a bit of prompting from Lexie and Molly, her eyes still showing amazement at the part about the library and the helicopter. When she finished Archie grinned wider and hugged his daughter "That was very well told Darling, although I remember it in vivid detail as it is." "I didn't realize you actually had to get air lifted from here" Paul remarked Lexie smiled "How did you think I got to Glasgow, walked?" Paul coloured and then laughed, "Yes, spose you're right. I'm sorry I missed it." "Ach Paul, you needed that year to get things straightened out before you took over the family business. You know we understand" Lexie reassured "Hmm, and you know we're happy to have given Mel some time at Glenbogle before we moved to Glasgow." Archie added "It was a good environment to bring a toddler up in and it meant she got to spend some quality time with her Grandmother" Paul smiled and looked over at Molly who was helping Melanie pour a drink. He agreed that that extra three years of Archie and Lexie staying on at Glenbogle had been a good move. Even though he himself was only away for a year and had then come back, having them around, and raising his niece was one of the best experiences he could remember. Paul had felt he needed an extra year to clear up the details of his 'previous life' before he assumed the role of Laird, and Lexie had been able to convince Archie to stay on just that bit longer with the promise that they would leave when Paul returned. Then when they realized that they had a baby on the way they couldn't leave and up root her just after she was born, so they stayed on until she was two years old before moving to the city. Those two years had given Archie, Lexie and Melanie the time together that they had much needed. Time away from the demands of Glenbogle, as Paul was now 'holding the reins' and yet time in the environment that they had grown to know and love each other so well in. Melanie was brought up in her native surroundings, and then was still young enough to adjust happily to the move to Glasgow that they made when Archie and Lexie had secured a restaurant that they wanted to buy and run. The move hadn't been as painful as would have been thought, they still rang once a week and sent copious amounts of photographs. Archie wrote to Paul, and Lexie generally wrote to Molly. Their new life had turned out well, and yet, Paul realized now glancing across the table at his brother and his family, he was ever so happy to see them again, "How long are you staying on?" He asked Archie Archie drained his glass and answered "Just a week, maybe two at the most. I know it's not long but we really can't afford to leave the restaurant in the hand of the others for much longer then that." Paul nodded "So you'll be here for the clan gathering then?" Archie glanced at his wife and realised with slight nostalgia that they hadn't even realised. Even though they'd both been brought up with the traditions of the glen it was amazing how fast they'd forgotten the timing and importance of such events when they had become accustomed to working to a totally different timetable. "I suppose we will" Archie commented, wondering what part they would play now that so much had changed. 


	7. Part 7

We're home – Part 7  
  
Archie smiled at his wife the next night as they sat in the local restaurant, she looked gorgeous all done up. For the last five years their lives had been predominately about Melanie, with very little time to actually go out and appreciate each other's company. But tonight Molly had suggested that they do just that, she would look after Melanie and they could go out for a nice night alone, no distractions, no curfew just time for themselves.  
By the time the night was drawing to an end they had drunk way too much champagne and we're feeling like they had years ago. Making the journey home an interesting walk as neither of them could drive, Archie felt like he was on fire- he'd always loved his wife, always appreciated her beauty both inside and out, but now he felt like they could just let loose. No pretenses just appreciate the other and the relationship they had. Finally they found the house and with copious amounts of giggling he ushered her inside.  
  
Paul awoke to the sound of giggling, he rubbed his eyes and listened harder- it was coming from downstairs. Wearily he climbed out of bed and walked out into the hallway.  
Now he recognised the giggle as his sister-in-law's- Lexie, and it was followed by a "shush" from his half-brother Archie. Paul smiled as he saw them stumble up the stairs, they were both normally responsible drinkers- in fact, he'd never seen them drunk at all until now.  
Archie was holding his wife by the waist, trying to guide her up the staircase.  
" Damn shoes!" she complained, hopping up and down until she finally pulled them off  
" Hello" Paul smiled  
Archie and Lexie looked up in surprise. But the silence was soon broken by Lexie contagious giggle once more  
" Hello Paulie" she finally managed to gasp out  
" You two had a big night?"  
Lexie nodded her head up and down enthusiastically as Archie wrapped his arms around her middle and kissed her neck.   
" Isn't she beautiful?" he asked his brother  
Paul raised his eyebrows; these two were going to look like hell tomorrow  
"Yeah she's gorgeous," he agreed, which was true. Archie smiled  
" And she's all mine" he announced lovingly squeezing her tighter.  
Lexie turned around and cupped his face in her hands, drawing him in towards her and kissing him so deeply that it made Paul's own skin tingle.  
" Okay you two, time for bed."   
Lexie finally pulled away and giggled again, taking Archie by the hand and leading him down the hall to their room. Paul chuckled to himself and looked at his watch, it was 3am. He had a feeling no one would be seeing them until after lunch tomorrow. He heard a 'clang' as one of them lost balance and chuckled again before going back to bed.  
  
The next day Paul's prediction was proven correct.   
Archie stumbled down the stairs at approximately 12:30 and made his way to the kitchen. The others were having lunch and smiled knowingly as he entered  
" Where's Lexie?" Paul asked   
Archie groaned as his words sounded twice as loud as usual  
" She's still half asleep" He murmured, " I'm getting some coffee and then going back to join her."  
" You two have that fitting for Mel's traditional dress for the gathering at 2pm" Paul reminded  
Archie sighed, "Okay, Okay. I just need coffee first, and my life wont be worth living if Lex doesn't get some too."  
" I'm on it" Paul answered, going to make a new pot of coffee as Archie sat down.  
He glanced around " where is Mel?" he inquired  
"She's made a friend down in the village and she having lunch there" Molly answered, taking a sip of her tea " Did you two have a good night?"  
Archie smiled " Yes mother, I think we did"  
" That's good" molly commented, " You needed a nice night out together. It's so easy to get caught up with everything in life and forget about each other."  
Archie nodded and smiled  
" Coffee's ready" Paul announced, handing one mug to Archie and holding the other one himself  
" Come on" He ordered, " I'll help take them up."  
  
A fleeting memory came back as Archie climbed the stairs with his brother  
" Did we wake you up last night?" He asked  
" Yeah, but it's okay. I don't normally get to see you two having such fun" Paul remarked  
Archie smiled " Lx is a very fun girl when she's not worn down by responsibilities"  
" I bet she is" Paul murmured   
Archie looked at Paul with raised eyebrows but then decide he was overreacting  
" Did you get back to sleep okay?"  
" Yeah yeah, it was fine. You just stumbled up the stairs giggling, said a few words, kissed passionately and then stumbled to your room."  
Archie coughed " Oh right, okay"  
Paul laughed; they'd reached the door to Archie and Lexie's bedroom.  
" Am I right to come on?" Paul asked  
Archie glanced at him, " I don't really trust myself carrying both mugs" He replied " Lex has probably fallen back to sleep anyway, ill wake her in a minute." Paul nodded and followed him in.  
He was right- Lexie was sound asleep again. The blankets mostly covered her, but enough skin showed to convince Paul that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.   
Archie briefly saw the look in his brother's eyes and pondered at it again. That was not the way that someone looked at their sister-in-law, even if she was naked under the sheets.  
Archie walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her forehead  
" Wake up Sweetheart"  
Lexie's eyes fluttered open and she saw the mug in his hand  
" Ahh, coffee" she exclaimed, taking the still warm mug from his hands and taking a sip.  
" I'll see you later then" Paul remarked, placing Archie's mug on his bedside table.  
" Oh, Paul" Lexie commented, pulling the blankets around her chest and sitting up " Sorry, I didn't realise you were there."  
" It's okay Lexie, I just helped Archie bring the coffee up." He explained, trying to keep his eyes on her face " Don't forget Mel's fitting at 2pm Arch"  
Archie groaned, " Okay, we should be down by then"  
Paul nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Archie settled back into bed and glanced at his wife  
" Did you see the way Paul was looking at you?" He asked  
"Hmmm" Lexie continued sipping her coffee, "Not really, why?"  
" He was checking you out." Archie commented, draining his mug as well  
" Oh Arch, don't be silly" Lexie laughed  
" He was!" Archie repeated, "I've noticed it a few times"  
Lexie raised her eyebrows as he continued  
" I mean you're gorgeous, but you're married and you're his sister-in-law!"  
Lexie grinned, placing the mug on her bedside table  
" You think I'm gorgeous?"  
Archie smiled, " Did I say that?"  
" You did" Lexie confirmed moving closer. He could feel her warm skin pressing against him through he thin material of his shirt. She knew he would be dropping the Paul topic within a matter of seconds. She rubbed her leg up the inside of his calf and smiled  
5, 4, 3, 2  
He grabbed her and kissed her. Paul was forgotten.


	8. Part 8

We're Home – Part 8  
  
At 2pm Lexie piled Mel into the landrover and hopped in beside Paul. In the end Archie had managed to get out of coming and was staying at Glenbogle to work with Golly.   
Melanie bounced up and down in the back, describing exactly what pattern and colours she wanted for her tartan. Lexie smiled wearily at Paul and turned to face her daughter  
" Melly honey, you're a MacDonald- you're going to have the MacDonald tartan"  
" Why?" Melanie asked  
Lexie shook her head cautiously, trying to clear her thoughts without further aggravating her hangover.   
" Because that's what a tartan is" Lexie explained, "It shows which clan you belong to. You belong to your Daddy's clan which is the MacDonald's."  
" Oh" Melanie replied, "Is that a nice tartan?"  
" Yes honey, I think it'll look very nice on you." She looked out the window and mumbled, "It always looked good on your father"  
" Will you and Daddy and Paul and everyone wear their tartan's too?" Melanie inquired  
" Yes Mel. Now can we just be a wee bit quiet please, Mummy has a headache…"  
Paul smiled and turned the landrover into the town, this was going to be an interesting trip.  
  
Archie was waiting for them when they returned  
" Daddy! Daddy! I'm going to have a kilt just like yours!!" Melanie announced, engulfing him in a hug  
" That's great Darling" He replied glancing up at Lexie " When do you pick it up?"  
" You are picking it up in two days time," Lexie confirmed  
" Right okay" Archie agreed. He smiled at Melanie " Mel, how about you go and find Grandma and tell her all about your fitting."  
Melanie agreed enthusiastically and sprinted away to carry out her father's instructions  
Archie stood up and watched her go, before turning back to Paul and declaring   
" I need to have a word with you."  
Lexie glanced at him, trying to guess what this was about. But he just wrapped his arm around her waist and led them both into the library  
" Paul, you're girlfriend called around while you were out" Archie finally pronounced  
" Oh okay, why didn't you tell her to come down and see me at the shop?"  
" We both decided that that probably wouldn't be a good idea," Archie answered  
Paul looked at him quizzically, "You both decided?"  
Lexie looked from one man to the other " You never told us you had a girlfriend Paul" She remarked, " How long have you been together?"  
" About a year" Paul answered, "Did she leave a message or anything?"  
" No, no not really" Archie commented, "She was a bit flustered"  
" Why?" Paul asked guardedly  
" Um, probably at seeing me again" Archie answered  
" At seeing you? Arch…why did you both not think it a good idea that she come down to the shop?" Lexie asked, her curiosity thoroughly tweaked  
" Paul's girlfriend is Katrina Finley" Archie announced  
" Katrina?!" Lexie repeated " What, is she keeping it in the family?"  
Paul looked from Lexie to Archie " Okay, I'm confused. Please don't tell me that this is another sister I don't know about…"  
" No Paul, that's not what Lexie meant" Archie dismissed  
" Then what did she mean?" Paul asked edgily  
" I'm going to go and find Melanie and Molly" Lexie reported quickly, existing the room in a flourish before Archie could explain


	9. Part 9

We're Home – Part 9  
  
"We need to talk about this…" Archie murmured, watching his wife's hasty departure  
" And why would that be?" Paul asked  
" Katrina hasn't told you off her history with this family, has she" Archie answered shaking his head in disbelief  
" Bits and pieces" Paul commented, "Look, Archie- what is this all about?"  
" Come on" Archie announced, taking his brother by the wrist and leading him away down to the loch   
  
Katrina sat in her cottage, visibly shaking at the encounter she had just had  
'Archie was back? Why was Archie back? How long was he going to be back for? What was Lexie going to be like? Oh God….'  
The thoughts tumbled and ebbed through her mind vying for the minuet amount of attention she had for any of them.  
She had been told that Archie and Lexie had left Glenbogle that they hadn't been back for at least three years. Paul was in charge now. Paul was the Laird.  
" Agggghhh" Katrina shook her head, sending golden curls careening around her face  
She knew that Archie would be talking to Paul now, and she had every expectation that her relationship with both of them would now well and truly be over. What was it about this place that always meant she got herself into gigantic messes that were hard to get out of?  
  
Paul sat and listened to what Archie was telling him.   
" You and Katrina dated before you and Lexie got together?" He asked, trying to get his mind around the concept that his brother had also dated his girlfriend  
" That's right" Archie confirmed   
" Why is that such a big deal? Why is Lexie so touchy about it?" Paul prompted, not seeing the connections  
" Katrina came back just before Lex and I got married and tried to convince me that it was her that I wanted not Lexie. Let's just say that it didn't go down too well…"  
"Ahh" Paul remarked, " Still, she didn't break you up"  
Archie gazed at his brother in indignation " You're not at all troubled by this?" he asked amazed  
" I know Katrina and I love her. This has nothing to do with me and her, is that the last time you saw her?" Paul asked  
" No" Archie admitted  
Paul raised his eyebrows and waited for the reply  
" She was here when Lex had Melanie. She'd come down for Martha's birthday with Lizzie, she's her Godmother"   
" Oh okay. Did she try and break you and Lex up again?" Paul commented   
" No. We all got on okay actually, she helped Lexie with the labour" Archie admitted again  
" Then is it really such a bad thing that she's my girlfriend?" Paul rationalised   
Archie just shook his head and sighed, this was going to be a very interesting visit  
  
Paul shut the door to his room and collapsed on the bed  
' How had he not known all this about Katrina?'  
He closed his eyes and thought back to when they had first met, purely by accident. It was in the year he had had off before he had taken over the reins of Glenbogle, he had gone back to Yorkshire to sort out his past, and distinguish it from his present. Then he had gone down to London to have some time out there.   
While there he had run into the feisty golden haired girl and fallen head over heels for her. They had met up a few times for dinner and a few movies but nothing serious, as he had had to go back to Glenbogle.   
Archie and Lexie didn't leave until Mel was two and they had secured a restaurant to buy and run, and by that time Paul had forgotten all about Katrina.   
Until one day when she had suddenly turned up in the glen. Paul had known that she had grown up in the highlands, but had never delved deeper into the exact location. It wasn't until the day when she had rung the doorbell that he realised she had been referring to Glenbogle.  
He couldn't believe the odds of it all. He couldn't blame her for not having told him that she was a native to the town, as he had never actually mentioned that he was living there. On meeting a girl that he really liked in London the fact that he was about to devote himself to being Laird of a highland estate was not the first thing he told her about himself- in fact he hadn't mentioned it at all. Shying away from the fact every time they had come near it.   
Molly had recognised her instantly, as had Golly and Duncan, but they had all decided to keep their mouths firmly shut about her history with Archie. After all Archie and Lexie didn't live at Glenbogle anymore, it wouldn't really worry them…would it?  
Paul actually smiled as he remembered Katrina's initial reaction  
  
" Paul"  
" Katrina"  
" What are you doing here?"  
" I'm the Laird"  
" Oh no" her face had become stricken at the news " You're a MacDonald."  
  
'It should have clicked then' Paul realised, 'but it hadn't' he knew very little about Archie's romantic endeavors before he had come back. He had just assumed that for the last few years he had been dating Lexie, and hence they had decided to marry just before Paul had come to Glenbogle.  
It seemed however, that he never stopped learning about the past history of Glenbogle and it's inhabitants, it seemed to affect every fiber of his life.


	10. Part 10

We're Home – Part 10  
  
Lexie snuggled up to her husband and regarded him with deep, blue eyes  
" Arch, you okay?"  
" Yep" he replied in a slight daze  
" Do you think it's going to be weird, Katrina being Paul's girlfriend?" Lexie asked frankly  
Archie looked at her and decided not to lie, because chances were she would see straight through him- how could she not. She had known him so long; she knew his history with Katrina- she probably knew better then anyone else in the world.  
" Yeah, it'll be weird. But we got through her coming up here for Martha's 4th birthday didn't we?"  
" Yes" Lexie agreed, " But that was slightly different. She was with Sean…not your brother"  
" Half-brother" Archie corrected, " I wonder what happened to Sean anyway? If Paul met her in London when he was there, then they must have broken up within a few months of being here."  
Lexie shrugged, " These things happen. Maybe he wasn't the right one for her, or maybe she was seeing both of them at the same time…"  
" Lexie" Archie reprimanded  
" Don't you go taking the high moral ground with me Archie" Lexie retorted, "I seem to remember we had a few encounters when you weren't exactly single."  
Archie sent her a look, but gave in easily knowing she was right.  
" Maybe" Archie wriggled, sinking lower in the bed until he was more comfortable  
" Maybe she still thinks that you're the right one for her, and Paul is the closest she's going to get?" Lexie murmured  
" Lex" Archie objected, even though the thought had briefly crossed his mind as well…" I think Katrina is well and truly over me, and I don't think she knew Paul was my brother when she met him…how could she, they we're in the middle of London."  
" Are you over her?" Lexie asked gently  
Archie tightened his arms around her and pulled her further under the covers with him " I am. You know that, you have for a long time."  
" Hmmm" Lexie agreed non-commitedly. She did know that her husband loved her and that he had chosen her over Katrina, but old habits and thought processes died hard. 'Nothing fixes a thing so intensely in the memory as the wish to forget it,' whoever had written that line knew all too well, she mused, before tuning back into what Archie was saying.  
" We're not here long anyway" Archie reminded " A week, maybe two"  
" Hmmmm" Lexie remarked again. It was good to be back, and in a way she did wish they could stay longer. But deep down, though she never would have thought it a few years ago, she couldn't wait to get back to Glasgow and the lives they had made for themselves as well.  
  
The leaves of memory seemed to make  
A mournful rustling in the dark.  
Henry Wadsworth Longfellow  
  
Paul sat with Katrina in the fire lit cottage, the television was on but neither was very concerned with what they were watching.  
" You didn't tell me about you and Archie" Paul whispered into the shadowy light  
" What good would it have done" Katrina replied, "Archie wasn't at Glenbogle anymore, I didn't realise when I met you that you even were a MacDonald. I mean- what were the chances?"  
" That I would be one of your ex boyfriend's half-brother" Paul declared  
Katrina's mouth turned up in a half smile as she commented   
" Exactly"  
Paul let her words sink in for a moment before going further  
" When you came back to Glenbogle and realised who I was, what went through your mind"  
Katrina giggled despite herself "Run, run now"  
" Was it that bad with Archie?" Paul asked cautiously  
" Bad?" Katrina considered it for a minute, " No. Confusing and messed up - Yes"  
Paul smiled " Really?"  
" Yeah definitely" Katrina confirmed  
" Why did you come back just before they got married?"   
Katrina lowered her eyes; she should have known that Archie would have mentioned that,   
" I don't know, trying to rekindle old times I guess. It was stupid- but it had been my last throw of the dice."  
" Did you really want to break them up?" Paul inquired, his voice soft and serious, but not accusing  
"'A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely unhappen.' " Katrina replied, glancing up at him next to her, " Edward de Bono said that."  
Paul waited for her to explain, finally she sighed and did.  
" Archie and I broke up very quickly. We skirted around getting together for years, and then when we actually did, everything just seemed to be against us. I wanted a career, Archie knew that- he wouldn't let me forget it either. He knew that I wasn't ready to be a Laird's wife, wasn't ready to 'settle down', so I didn't. I left Glenbogle, and left Archie for a job in politics."   
" You changed your mind when you heard about him and Lexie?" Paul asked again, finding that he truly wanted to know about all this history and how it affected nearly everyone he knew.  
" He went to her so fast. Sooo fast" Katrina's voice trailed off as she searched Paul's eyes. " Here I was, still in love with him and he was engaged to one of my friends less than a year later. I had to make sure it was real…"  
Paul nodded " And it was" he confirmed  
Katrina nodded, tears appearing in her eyes "He was going to marry his best friend." She concluded  
Paul sighed and drew her closer " It's okay, it's okay. It really does sound messed up- I can understand why you didn't tell me, and you probably thought that I already knew some of it."  
Katrina nodded, gazing into the fire  
" It'll all work out" Paul reassured


	11. Part 11

**We're Home – Part 11**  
  
Archie stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at his two girls standing at the bottom. This was one time that it felt weird not being the Laird. All were in traditional dress; it was the first real time that he had seen Lexie fully decked out in the MacDonald tartan. She had always chosen not to go traditional, except for a tartan miniskirt, traditional bonnet, or ribbon in her hair.  
Now both of them were wearing the same patterned kilt as he was and looked very traditional indeed. He glanced across at Paul who was standing next to him and read his mind.  
'These were the people who were meant to be running the event; it was this family that held the rightful place.' He didn't seem to match up. He had only worn the traditional garb for a few years, not knowing a thing about his roots before that. And now next to Archie who had basically been born wearing a kilt he felt like a fake.  
He knew how Archie felt constantly in the shadow of Jamie, because now it was Archie's shadow that Paul was in. Archie belonged here and so did Lexie and he still felt that he was considered to be the illegitimate son who appeared out of nowhere looking for his father.  
Archie walked down the stairs and picked up his daughter, balancing her on his hip before leaning over and kissing his wife. Lexie looked up at Paul and smiled the welcoming smile that only she could   
" Come on." She commented, " You're the host, you can't be late."  
Paul gave a half-hearted smile back and walked down to them, Archie put Melanie back on the ground where she could hold onto Paul's hand and enter her first MacDonald Clan Gathering while Lexie and he waited for Molly.  
A few minutes later she too emerged down the staircase and they walked out into the driveway where the men and women would split into two groups to travel to the strath. The men would all march in behind the pipes and the MacDonald standard while the woman would follow in the horse drawn carriage.  
Archie and Lexie had mixed feelings about their daughter's part in the ceremony. They wanted her to have a good time, as they knew she would, but in a way they also wanted to shelter her from her place in this community. Archie knew only too well what it was like to be a member of the ruling family, the monarchal system was still very alive in Glenbogle, and with it came great responsibility and renown.   
Melanie had been shielded from it in Glasgow, being a MacDonald didn't mean much in a big city, but here in the Highlands the name had a lot of drive.   
Still she had no choice; he would have to trust her in Lexie's care. Even before she was a MacDonald Lexie knew the entire goings on of these festivals. She had helped arrange them since she was a teenager, and ridden in the carriage at every gathering.   
And in the year that Archie had been away she had even run the event, taking over his full position as Laird to host the gathering at the castle. Another problem was the fact that Katrina was also going to be riding in the carriage with Molly, Lexie and Melanie. Melanie now knew Katrina, and knew that she was Martha's Godmother and an old friend of her parents- but that was all.  
Right now however, it seemed that Mel was more concerned with being able to ride in a carriage behind a real live horse, then who was actually in the carriage with her.  
Lexie sighed, as all the women gathered together around the carriage. This was going to be an interesting day…


	12. Parts 12 thru 15

**We're Home – Part 12**  
  
Archie gazed out at the crowd who stood before him, it had been roughly 10 years ago that he had stood on this same platform and been sworn in as Laird by his father. He still remembered the final words  
' I now pronounce you Chieftain of this proud clan, and master of these men assembled.'  
How much had changed in that time.  
He also remember the people he had welcomed up on the stage to share the moment with him- Golly, Duncan, Hector, Molly, his best friend Lexie and the woman he was in love with- Katrina.  
Now Paul stood before the clan, Archie, Lexie, Molly, Golly, Duncan, Mel and Katrina stood behind him. The entire scene was tarnished and transformed by memories of past gatherings. Past events that they had gone through together…past relationships with each other, and how time had changed them into what they were now.  
Archie felt relieved and yet also mournful at having given up his place as head of the clan. He was meant to be the man standing in front, giving the speech, raising the standard, leading the clan- and yet he had given that right up to Paul.   
He glanced across at Mel in her brand new tartan- she looked like a smaller version of Lexie. Archie smiled, 'It had all been worth it, hadn't it?'  
While still in a daze his gaze landed on Katrina, and their eyes met. Archie knew from one glimpse that she had been thinking about the same memories that he had.  
Lexie caught the glance and pondered at it. She reached out for Mel and pulled her closer to her, holding onto the safety that her child exuded. She too remembered the same gathering, but she remembered earlier that day- the day that Archie had chosen Katrina over her, even after she had come out and told him her true feelings for him.   
" Mummy" Melanie whispered, " What happens now?"  
" Now we go back to the house," Lexie explained, trying to get her mind off Archie and Katrina  
" And then what?" Mel persisted  
" And then we have a big party" Lexie commented  
Mel's eyes lit up at the thought and she turned back around, impatiently waiting for Paul to finish speaking and announce that they could head back to the celebrations.   
Finally he did, and the group proceeded to trail off the stage and back to the castle. Lexie watched as Archie walked towards his brother and gave him a quick hug. He then turned to Katrina next to him and smiled, Lexie couldn't hear the words that passed between them, but she did see Archie nod and then motion to where she and Melanie were standing.  
Katrina nodded back and wrapped her arm around Paul as Archie headed over to his family.  
" Almost over" Archie whispered, kissing her fleetingly on the cheek  
Lexie smiled, deciding to not let her doubts about Katrina get in the way of enjoying the day.  
" Are you enjoying yourself sweetheart," Archie asked, bending down to speak to Mel  
Melanie nodded enthusiastically " Yes Daddy, are we going back to the party now?"  
Archie laughed, "Yes honey. But you're not to be up too late okay?"  
Melanie nodded and then shook her head teasingly. Archie rolled his eyes and reached out to tickle her until eventually she relented and proclaimed "OKAY! Okay! Stop..stop!"  
Archie grinned and wrapped an arm around his wife, " Come on- now comes the fun part"  
Lexie grinned, she was going to enjoy this party with her family and forget everything else and that was all there was to it!

**We're Home – Part 13**  
  
Back at the house hours later the celebrations were well on its way. Everyone was gathered throughout the house, but mainly in the landing and hallway. Music blared and couples danced merrily, especially as the liquor flowed more heavily.   
Katrina watched Paul from a distance as she walked back from the toilet, he was gazing at Lexie, Katrina raised her eyebrows- she had seen that look before.  
" One of my last boyfriends fell for Alexandra Mactavish. I don't want my current boyfriend doing the same thing." She commented, coming up behind him  
Paul jumped, and gazed at her innocently " Don't be silly!" he exclaimed, "She's my sister-in-law"  
Katrina continued to look at him suspiciously "And I haven't met a MacDonald who hasn't fallen for her charm."  
Paul looked back over at Archie and Lexie in the far corner of the room. He must admit, she had always captivated him. He had a feeling that he did love her, but he wasn't in love with her! How could he be? She was his brother's wife.  
'Half-Brother' a voice in his head reminded him.   
But still she was married woman!   
' So was Amanda' the voice reminded again…  
Paul shook his head to clear away the crazy thoughts.  
" Come on" he commented to Katrina, " Let's dance"  
The truth was that Paul hated dancing; he never felt like he knew what he was doing. Archie, on the other hand, had been brought up with reels, jigs and countless ceilidh's- so he could dance with Lexie all night and fit right in.  
Katrina was Paul's saving grace, as she too had been brought up with the traditional dances and could lead him through them. He knew that she would have preferred it if he knew what he was doing, but he could tell that she also enjoyed being in charge and guiding him in doing what she wanted.  
Paul looked at Lexie again- she looked vibrant, energetic and outgoing.  
Melanie ran up and threw her arms around her, making exclamations about the party that were lost to Paul's ears because of all the surrounding noise.  
" Who are you looking at?" Katrina asked  
" Mel" Paul replied simply  
Katrina smiled " Hmm, she is a sweetie, that's for sure."   
" Yeah. She's a lot like her parents" Paul commented  
" Archie and Lexie all in one- scary thought" Katrina teased  
Paul chuckled, "True"  
A few minutes later the music stopped and they joined Archie and Lexie in the corner  
" Where's Miss. Melanie gone? " Paul asked  
Lexie inclined her head to the side and indicated a group of children playing up and down the stairs where Melanie was having the time of her life with her new found friends.   
" Ahh" Paul remarked, taking the glass of wine that Archie offered him.  
Suddenly a familiar traditional dirge started to play and Archie and Katrina glanced at each other.  
" It's our song" Archie commented   
" Primary School just keeps haunting us doesn't it" Katrina answered with a lopsided smile  
Archie nodded, and glanced at his wife with a 'do you mind?' kind of look. Lexie shrugged and Archie took it to mean that she was fine with the suggestion, so accordingly took Katrina's hand and lead her onto the dance floor.  
Lexie cringed and wished that her husband would actually attempt to understand her emotions a bit better then he did. A lot better actually….  
Paul gazed at her and asked, " Want to go for a walk?"  
Lexie took one last look at Katrina and Archie before nodding and grabbing her coat.

**We're Home – Part 14**  
  
" You alright?" Paul asked as they stepped into the night air  
" Hmm" Lexie mused, then glanced at him " Yeh, yeh. I'm fine"  
Paul nodded, unconvinced " Did you have a good time today?"  
" Yeah, brought back a lot of memories." Lexie commented, staring off into the night  
" Of Archie with Katrina?" Paul asked, reading her thoughts  
Lexie gazed at him tentatively, unsure of how much to say considering his relationship with Katrina  
" It's okay, I understand." Paul reassured  
Lexie nodded, then looked away. Walking further into the garden and sitting down on the seat, Paul sat beside her and listened to the sounds around them.  
" I just needed a bit of air," Lexie whispered into the night  
Paul nodded again, and gazed at her  
" How do you feel about me dating Katrina?" Paul asked  
Lexie shrugged, " I don't mind. It's you're life"  
" You mind when it puts her around Arch again…" Paul revealed  
" Archie's his own man, he is perfectly capable of looking after himself." Lexie commented  
Paul nodded slowly " I've missed having you around"  
Lexie glanced at him startled by his sudden remark. She didn't know what to say. In the end she settled for  
" I've missed Glenbogle too."  
Paul couldn't see her blush in the half night  
" Do you like Glasgow?"  
" I was brought up in Glasgow" Lexie reminded him, "It just took a bit of re-adjustment again"  
"Right" Paul agreed  
Lexie stared off into the distance " It's weird being back here now"  
" Why?"  
" Everything's so different…."  
" Lex?"  
Lexie spun around quickly at the sound of Archie's voice  
" Hey" Archie commented " You alright?"  
" Yeh" Lexie answered stiltedly, turning back to stare out at the loch  
Archie sent Paul a look asking what was wrong, but Paul just shrugged  
" Where's Katrina?" Paul asked  
" Inside" Archie informed  
Paul nodded and stood up, heading back to the house.  
Archie sat down where Paul had been and went to put his arm around Lexie, but she moved away. Archie glanced at her confused " Lex?"   
" I'm getting tired, let's just go back in." Lexie answered, standing up and walking away   
Archie remained seated, staring after his wife in shock. 'What had he done? Why was she out here with Paul anyway?'  
" Lex" He shouted, finally jumping to his feet and racing after her  
" What?" Lexie murmured  
" Tell me what's the matter please"  
" It doesn't matter Archie" Lexie muttered, quickening her steps and reaching the safe cloak of festivities which the house provided  
  
When everyone had finally gone home, and Mel was sound asleep from pure exhaustion, Archie and Lexie walked to their room.  
Lexie tried to keep the tears from shining in her eyes as she rummaged around under her pillow searching for her nightie. Turning away from Archie she began to undress.  
Archie sighed and kicked off his shoes, he hated when he and his wife didn't get along. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lexie undressed, throwing her highland garb onto the floor.   
Finally he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She struggled at first saying she wasn't in the mood, until he kissed her neck. Lexie shivered, he turned her around to face him and found her eyes glaring back. He looked straight into them, not avoiding their gaze.  
Softly he touched a finger under her chin and lifted her face to his, but she shied away shaking her head and exclaiming   
" I can't believe you think you can just…..!"   
But she was silenced by his kiss. He pulled back and looked at her, half expecting to be slapped. Lexie stared back at him mixed emotions playing through her eyes.   
" I love you," he whispered  
She rolled her eyes  
" Don't do that," he ordered, and she stopped.  
Instead she reached past him to grab her nightie. He stopped her hand half way and pulled her into his embrace. He whispered her name over and over, kissing her again- and this time she lost the will to fight. Reaching up to him she cried as she kissed him back.   
" I'm sorry for whatever I did to upset you" Archie murmured  
" I love you too" Lexie replied, "I'm sorry I didn't say it before."  
Archie nodded, and hugged her tight. She hugged him back and then reached past him again to grab the nightie- testing him.  
He picked it up and gave it to her, she nodded, taking it from his hands and slipping it over her head before climbing into bed and turning off the light.  
Archie stood in the semi-darkness and watched her for a moment, before sighing deeply and climbing into his side.

**We're Home – Part 15**  
  
The next morning Archie took Melanie down to one of her new friend's houses and then went to visit Golly. He glanced around the cottage as he drank his warm cup of tea with a sigh   
" It's good to be back Golly" Archie commented  
Golly smiled, " It's good to have you back son."  
" Quite a few things have changed around here haven't they." Archie reminisced   
Golly nodded, " It's different without you and Lexie around. Paul does a good job and Katrina. But they could never replace you two."  
Archie smiled, Golly was always so faithful and reliable " I don't think Lex is too crazy about Katrina being back"  
Golly shrugged " That's understandable. I suppose Katrina's feeling a bit like that about Lexie being back, with Paul and all"   
Archie looked confused " Paul? Why should Katrina be jealous of Lexie with Paul?"  
  
" Why do you look at me like that?" Lexie asked, curious  
Paul snapped back to reality, " I was just thinking how lucky Archie is"  
Lexie rolled her eyes, " You wouldn't think it sometimes."  
Paul shrugged, and pulled her into a hug " If I found a woman like you I would marry them too."  
Lexie laughed, " So what? Katrina isn't THE woman"  
Paul smiled, " I'm not sure yet. She's different to you in a lot of ways- it's a bit of a surprise that you're both Archie's type."  
" Archie has no idea what his type is" Lexie joked, " Never has"  
" So what, he just ended up with someone like you out of pure luck?" Paul inquired  
" Yes and no. I've loved him a long time Paul, seems like forever."  
" Are you happy?"  
" Happy?" Lexie repeated, mulling over the word " Yes generally I am happy, sometimes it's contentment. Right now it's just uncertainty- I trust him, I really do-"  
" But" Paul prompted  
" No" Lexie snapped, " No buts. I trust him. I love him, that's all there is to it- anything else we'll work out between us."  
Paul was slightly shocked at this sudden outburst " Look, Lexie I didn't mean.."  
" No Paul it's okay. You were there for me when Archie was in Nepal; I know that's what you're doing now as well"  
Lexie smiled " You're a good friend Paul. I'm glad you found Glenbogle"  
" Me too" Paul answered  
  
Archie watched them from the front door, his mind working over time. He didn't even hear Katrina come up behind him  
" Hello Archie"  
Archie spun around and looked at her, she glanced at what he had been observing. Lexie and Paul sat on the nearest garden seat having an in depth conversation, his arm was around her shoulder.  
" Did you know about this?" Archie asked  
" About what?" Katrina inquired  
" Paul, liking Lexie as more then a sister-in-law"  
" Paul is my boyfriend" Katrina commented, " Do you really think that I want to even consider that I might loose another boyfriend to the same woman."  
Archie turned to face her; her eyes were welling up with tears  
" Oh, Katrina, I'm sorry. Come on let's go inside"  
Katrina nodded and let him lead her into the library. Not much later Paul and Lexie walked into the room, Lexie took one look at her husband with Katrina and walked straight back out- leaving Paul to deal with the situation.  
" Hey honey" he greeted Katrina leaning over to kiss her, " What are you doing here?"  
" I came to see you of course," Katrina answered, standing up  
" Archie been keeping you company?" Paul asked, glancing at his brother  
" Well someone had to while you were doing the same for Lexie" Katrina clarified  
Paul noticed the chill in her voice and cringed, " Feel like having a day out?" he asked  
Katrina glanced at him and then sighed, " Sure. Why not"  
Paul nodded a thankyou at Archie and went to get their coats. Archie looked at his watch and noticed that it was time to pick up Melanie; with a groan he stood up and went back to the village.


	13. Parts 16 and 17

**We're Home – Part 16**  
  
_The most dangerous untruths are truths moderately distorted. Georg Christoph Lichtenberg  
  
Beware of the half-truth. You may have gotten hold of the wrong half. Author Unknown_  
  
" Where's Mel?" Lexie asked upon Archie's arrival home without their daughter  
" She asked to stay the night at Nancy's house, so I said it was okay. It is okay isn't it?" Archie checked  
" Yeah, fine" Lexie answered, going back to the book she was reading  
" Lex we need to talk" Archie requested  
" About what?" Lexie asked, without looking up  
" About this, about everything that's going on. This is not how I want our marriage to be" Archie rambled  
Lexie glanced up and regarded him with a cool stare " You're thinking of our marriage?" she replied incredulously   
" Lexie…"  
Lexie put down her book and stared at her husband, he very rarely called her Lexie- it was generally Lex, and over the course of approximately seven years of marriage it had become increasingly so.  
" Fine, Archie. What would you like to talk about?"  
" When I was away with Lizzie, did something happen between you and Paul?" Archie asked, holding his breath  
Lexie gazed at him in disbelief " You're kidding right?!"  
" No, Lex- it's obvious he likes you. You two spend quite a bit of time together…" Archie's voice trailed off at the look on Lexie's face  
" I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, " You have the nerve to accuse me of carrying on with your brother, when you and Katrina-"  
" Me and Katrina what?" He challenged  
" Never mind" Lexie commented  
" No Lex, tell me" Archie prompted  
" I feel sick, excuse me" Lexie stammered, pushing past him and running upstairs  
Archie glanced after her, 'wasn't a trip to Glenbogle meant to be a happy occasion for his family, not a horror deviation?'  
He was startled out of his trance by his mother entering the room  
" Hello Archie" she smiled, walking past him to find a book  
" Hello mother" Archie answered dismally   
Molly turned around to glance at him " Are you okay?"  
" Fine" Archie replied  
" Where's Lexie?" Molly inquired  
" Upstairs I think," He murmured  
" And Mel?"   
" Staying at a friend's house in the village"  
" Are you sure everything's alright?" Molly repeated, sitting down beside him  
Archie looked at his mother and shook his head. Molly reached out and placed her hand over his  
" What's wrong darling?"  
" Mother, while I was away in Nepal did Paul ever make advances on Lexie?"  
Molly's eyes widened, but then she considered the question rationally  
" Not really, but then I wasn't around all the time. They did spend a fair amount of time together, but she was just looking for some support to help her through your absence."  
Archie sighed and Molly conscientiously observed his mood  
" You think there's something going on between them? Oh Archie I doubt very much that Lexie would do anything like that!"  
Archie thought about it…it wasn't really Lexie that he didn't trust. But that only left one person- Paul. Why was it that he suspected that he was interested in his wife? Archie said a quick goodbye to Molly and walked out the door, deciding to try and clear his head.  
He realised that it all went back to that morning after he and Lexie had gone out to tea and come home drunk, even with a hangover he had still seen the look that Paul had given Lexie when he had helped him carry in the coffee the next morning. The way he looked at her had sent an unfamiliar and unpleasant feeling through Archie's body, Lexie was HIS wife, not anybody else's, and he wasn't about to allow any man the liberty of even considering the prospect.   
When Golly had implied that Paul was and always had been slightly besotted by his beautiful and outgoing sister-in-law it had been the straw that broke the camels back. Archie trusted Golly, and trusted his opinion- when coupled with his own observations the case was sealed.   
The other problem however was Lexie's obsession with thinking that there was something between him and Katrina. There wasn't, but how could he convince her of that if she wouldn't even listen to him. She seemed to be constantly leaving conversations or fights by saying that she was tired, or she felt sick.  
The truth was he was worried about her, and worried about Melanie too, as all this mistrust and accusations would place her would be smack bang in the middle of everything.

**We're Home – Part 17**  
_  
Illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us to enjoy pleasure instead. We must therefore accept it without complaint when they sometimes collide with a bit of reality against which they are dashed to pieces. Sigmund Freud_  
  
Lexie was glad that Mel was out of the house that night. She had a distinct feeling that the tension between herself and Archie was very soon going to boil over into an all out fight and she didn't want their daughter to be around to witness it.  
She didn't know why it was all such a big thing to her. She had heard the quote once that 'He that is not jealous is not in love'. If that was the truth then this whole thing just proved that Archie and she were in love, but it was a very painful way of proving something she already knew.   
She waited for Archie to come up and find her. Technically she wanted to be alone, but at the same time she would be disappointed if he didn't at least see if she was okay. Even though she probably would refuse to talk to him, and be generally unsociable it didn't mean that she didn't want to at least know he cared.  
But he didn't come. She waited, and waited and no familiar knock came at the door, no well-known footfall sounded behind her. No arms wrapped around her, no kiss on her cheek. Lexie felt desolate and unloved.   
But most of all she felt angry!   
Angry that her own husband wasn't there for her, just like he hadn't been there for her when he had gone to Nepal. When her father had come back, when she had needed him he just wasn't there.   
Lexie bit her lip. She'd always felt unloved, not good enough, deserted. With her mother, her father, even her husband. But why?  
Archie had been there for her through many other hard things, through thick and thin. She knew he loved her, deep down she did. Why wouldn't she accept that?  
Finally she walked to the window, it was getting late and she was worried about where Archie actually was. She saw him down by the loch; well rather she saw the shadow of a figure, but she would know him anywhere.  
Eventually the door to the room did open, and she was lying in wait. Archie glanced at her and then hang up his jacket on the wardrobe  
" You gonna tell me what's wrong?" He asked   
Lexie was fuming, " What's wrong?! Everything's wrong Archie I just don't know what's going on all of a sudden!"  
" That makes two of us," Archie answered under his breath  
Lexie shook her head in rage  
" Is there anything between you and Katrina Archie? Don't lie to me!"  
" NO" Archie denied, pronouncing the word like she was a two year old or slightly hard of hearing " How many times do I have to tell you!"  
Lexie glared at him, " I saw the way that you were looking at her at the gathering"   
" How I looked at her?! Lexie are you blind?! Have you seen the way that Paul looks at you!!"  
" Don't change the subject!"  
" I'll bloody well change the subject whenever I want to" Archie shouted back, then tried to calm himself down, whispering " Look Lexie, it's not that I don't trust you. But well, I don't like people looking at my wife like Paul looks at you."  
" Your wife?! Archie I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself thankyou. I am not your property as such"  
" I didn't mean it like that" Archie tried to correct- but the damage was done.  
Lexie glared at him and he knew there was no way out  
" Well that's how you're treating me too!" Archie countered, " You're doing exactly the same thing with me and Katrina."  
Lexie shook her head; " I have a basis for mine"  
" So do I!" Archie yelled  
" You bastard Archie MacDonald! Just leave me alone, you're the most ARROGANT, UNCARING man I've ever met!!" Lexie yelled  
" Well you're the most SELFISH and HARDHEADED woman I've ever met!!" Archie countered  
" Go to hell!" Lexie fumed, reaching under his pillow for his pajamas and throwing them out the door   
" What do you think you're doing?!" Archie exclaimed  
" You're in the doghouse. I'm not sleeping with you tonight, not even in the same room- get out NOW!"   
Archie was seething " This is my room!"  
" Not tonight!" Lexie screamed back, throwing a blanket and pillow into the hall.  
Archie was still furious, but knew better then to mess with Lexie's temper  
" FINE!!" he yelled, heading for the door  
" FINE!!" Lexie echoed, slamming the door behind him.  
Archie picked up his things off the hallway floor and stormed downstairs.  
Lexie paced back and forth cursing, hands on hips. A photo of the two of them with Melanie caught her eye and she suddenly felt her eyes sting as unbidden tears streamed down her face.  
With a scream she flung herself down onto the bed and bawled her eyes out until there was nothing left.   
  
_  
There are nights when the wolves are silent and only the moon howls. George Carlin, Brain Droppings, 1997……………………._


	14. Part 18

**We're Home – Part 18**  
  
_There's one sad truth in life I've found  
While journeying east and west -  
The only folks we really wound  
Are those we love the best.  
We flatter those we scarcely know,  
We please the fleeting guest,  
And deal full many a thoughtless blow  
To those who love us best.  
Ella Wheeler Wilcox_  
  
Lexie snuck down the stairs the next morning and walked into the library. She sighed as she saw Archie lying on the lounge chair, fast asleep.  
Kneeling down she positioned herself in front of him and watched as his even breathing continued oblivious to being joined by hers.  
Finally she reached out and placed her hand on his cheek, he opened his eyes and took in her face. Neither said a word, but merely stared at each other in solace and remorse.  
Archie heaved a sigh and with a whispered invitation invited her to join him on the lounge as he moved over and made to share the meager blanket and pillow with her. She agreed silently and moved closer to him, feeling uncomfortable and yet calmed at the same time.   
" You gonna talk to me now?" Archie asked softly, no sarcasm accompanied the request but rather a composed craving for understanding  
Lexie lowered her eyes and decided to begin, "Archie, you have no idea what it's like for me to see her turn up every so often. I was there through all your trials and tribulations with Katrina, I stood at the window and watched you race after her when she was going to go to New Zealand, I saw you pine for her, never able to tell her how you felt- I saw her do the same thing. I experienced you choosing her over me right in front of me when I'd laid my feelings on the line. I know the effect that she can have on you."   
Here she stopped and looked up into his eyes " Arch, old flames don't just die like everyone likes to pretend they do. They still burn inside- when you have loved someone very much that just doesn't disappear and never reappear when you see that person again."  
Archie gazed back at her, taking in every word and every emotion that she was offering him. Trying to understand, trying desperately to make it all right.  
" The past is not a package one can lay away," Lexie continued softly, " I know that, so do you. Not just with Katrina, but with everything- my parents and their shortcomings, your father, Jamie….. I worry about you and the grasp that the past has over you, because you just pretend it didn't happen a lot of the time, and other times you are consumed by it."   
He went to interrupt but she silenced him with a look, not quite finished   
" There is nothing going on between me and Paul, I don't care how he looks at me, what matters is how I look at him. To me he is my brother-in-law, nothing less, and nothing more. He helped me through some rough times when you weren't around; he looked after me, comforted me - but that is all. I haven't loved anyone but you for a very long time."  
Archie blinked, trying to take in the revelations that he had just been handed; he had had no idea about a lot of them, no real understanding of why his wife had suddenly been so upset.   
Now some of it startlingly made sense, perhaps she wasn't over reacting quite as much as he had thought. He hadn't liked the thought of her being fancied by or having feelings for another man- why should she be any different? The anger he had felt last night slowly began to ebb away, there was just no way that he could stay upset at her. Looking closer he saw that her usually bright eyes were red rimmed from crying, and cringed inwardly at being the cause of it.   
" Lex?"  
" Hmmm" She answered wearily  
" Have you ever heard the song 'Old flames can't hold a candle to you'?"  
" Yeh, when I was a girl"  
He smiled for the first time in what seems like ages  
" Sing it for me?"  
She rolled over in the already tight space to glance at him, her expression showing that she'd clearly thought he'd gone mad. It took her a minute to read his expression and suddenly understand what he was getting at  
" Oh you are a bampot," she muttered inconsequentially   
His eyes glinted in a familiar way and he wrapped his arms around her  
" I'm sorry sweetheart, I shouldn't have accused you of carrying on with Paul, it was stupid."  
Lexie thought over his apology and remembered an old saying she had once heard 'Forgiveness is a funny thing. It warms the heart and cools the sting.'   
" I don't like fighting with you" Lexie admitted  
" I don't like being kicked out of my room" Archie added  
Lexie smiled, his tone was one of irony not spite  
" I said some horrible things to you" Lexie whispered ruefully   
" I wasn't exactly pleasant to you either" Archie recapped   
Lexie shrugged and rolled back over, an involuntary giggle escaping her spirit as they characteristically fought for the limited room on the chair  
" I'm sorry Katrina is such a sore spot with me, I know that you don't plan it- it just seems like she has a tendency to pop up everywhere, and I've been feeling a bit out of sorts lately"  
" Lex" he reminded, " This is Katrina's home, and if we come back here we're bound to see her periodically- she'll never leave this place completely."   
" Mores the pity" Lexie commented lightly, " What time has Mel got to be picked up?"  
" Not til lunch time" Archie answered, " Am I forgiven?"  
Lexie glanced up at his to die for smile and puppy dog eyes and shook her head, feeling much lighter then a few hours ago now she had talked about her feelings " You're on report" she settled  
Archie's lips turned into a wide grin, " I missed you"  
" No you didn't" Lexie denied  
" Yes I did! Even with you yelling your heart out at me while throwing clothing and bed wear out the door I still loved you." Archie confessed  
" Really?"  
" Yes" His smile turned sheepish, " I was furious, absolutely filled with rage, and yet the minute I laid out my bed down here all I wanted was for you to be lying next to me. That sounds really stupid...."  
Lexie shook her head, her dark hair spreading out over the pillow " No it doesn't, it's sweet, and it's mutual"  
He searched her eyes and melted, " Next time we discuss instead of yell"  
" Agreed" Lexie answered, looking slightly sheepish herself  
" We're still going to yell aren't we" Archie rationalised   
" Yeah probably" Lexie grinned, her eyes sparkling   
" But we'll try not to?"  
" Okay"  
Archie laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her, delighted that she wasn't as angry with him anymore. It was in times when they nearly lost each other that they realised just how much they loved each other. Lexie snuggled into him and smiled, thinking exactly the same thoughts as he whispered softly in her ear  
" Old flames can't hold a candle to you, no one can light up the night like you do- flickering embers of love I've known one or two, but old flames can't hold a candle to you."  
Lexie giggled at his slightly off key, warbled serenade and instead placed her own lips on his   
" Don't give up your day job honey."  
  
_Her lips on his could tell him better than all her stumbling words Margaret Mitchell_


	15. Parts 19 thru 21

**We're Home – Part 19**  
  
_You can clutch the past so tightly to your chest that it leaves your arms too full to embrace the present. Jan Glidewell_  
  
" Ewwwww. I sit on that lounge!"   
Half an hour later Paul's deep voice startled Archie and Lexie out of their own little world.  
Lexie glanced at Archie and then turned slowly to see Paul standing in the doorway taking in his brother and sister-in-law on the lounge chair, Lexie blushed, but then gave an embarrassed smile. Archie didn't even do that, frankly right now he didn't care who walked in on them, except maybe Mel.   
Paul raised an eyebrow impeccably, " Want me to go back out and pretend I didn't see a thing?"  
" No" Archie muttered, " Don't worry about it."  
Paul nodded, a knowing smile escaping his lips. He had noticed the tension within Archie and Lexie's relationships these past few days, and felt vicariously guilty that he may have had something to do with it.  
Archie sighed and propped himself up on one arm, " Where's Katrina?"  
Lexie didn't flinch; she was past caring and wondering about her husband's extramarital thoughts, well at least for now.  
" Back at the cottage" Paul answered, sitting precariously across from them. Not wanting to make himself comfortable, in a still slightly uncomfortable situation.  
" You didn't stay here last night did you" Archie said, making it more of a statement then an inquiry   
Paul raised his eyebrows once more, " No, why?"  
" Probably a good thing" Lexie concluded, " There was a bit of a domestic going on."  
Paul nodded perceptively " Ah, I see"  
" What's the time?" Lexie yawned. She had barely slept a wink all night, lying awake and wondering about how Archie was. She had almost opened the door and walked downstairs so many times, but in the end pride and willpower had kept her locked up in her own private gaol. Finally, exhaustion and emotional fatigue had compiled themselves into a knockout drug that had lulled her into a restless yet deep sleep until she'd come down to find him this morning.   
" It's just gone 8:30" Paul responded with a quick look at his watch  
Lexie cringed and buried her head back under the blanket that only last night she had thrown at Archie.  
" Anything specific you needed Paul?" Archie asked  
" Oh yeah" Paul answered, grabbing the notebook he had come in to find and heading back towards the door, " Just needed this, gotta go meet Katrina down at the estate office..So I'll ah-…leave you to it."  
Archie sighed and slipped under the blanket to find Lexie hibernating   
" Why does everyone in this household have such good timing?" He whispered  
" Dunno" Lexie's voice mumbled from the depths, " But Glasgow has it's advantages that for sure."   
Archie grinned and snuggled in closer to her  
" We'll be back there by the end of this week" He reassured, thinking about all that had happened in the short time that they had been here, and all that was still to come….He still had an awful lot to organise come to think of it, in a very short time. But there was something else that needed to be properly taken care of before he even got started on his surprise…

**We're Home – Part 20**  
  
Archie walked down to the estate office in search of Paul, Lexie was on her way to pick up Melanie, and probably wouldn't be back for a while.  
Something Lexie had said to him had struck a chord, she was right. Why was he questioning her about Paul, when Paul was the one showing interest in her? Archie had never seen Lexie actually converse with Paul, or look at him in a more then sisterly way. He was accusing the wrong person.  
Katrina was just leaving as Archie approached the door, they exchanged brief nods of acknowledgement, before she left and he entered.  
Paul turned to glance at him " Oh hi Arch"  
Archie raised his eyebrows and commented " Creative accounting?"  
" Pardon?" Paul asked confused  
Archie shook his head, " Don't worry."   
He closed the door behind him and walked closer to Paul, " Can I have a word?"  
" Sure" Paul answered, distractedly rearranging papers on the desk  
" Do you know what happened to the last man who made a move on my wife?" Archie inquired bluntly  
Paul raised his eyes slowly to take in his brother's icy cool stare  
" Archie, I don't know what you're talking about" Paul pleaded  
" Oh trust me you don't want to say that." Archie announced, "I recommend you just sit down and listen to what I have to say."  
Not quite sure what to do Paul obeyed his younger brother for once. Archie sat down across from him; he had never looked so calm and yet livid at the same time.   
" My family means more to me then you can possibly imagine. I don't know what ever gave you the idea that you can ogle my wife and betray my trust at the same time. I will not tolerate any man trying on anything with Lexie, I don't care whether its all in 'good fun' or whether it's real emotion- you will not, I repeat WILL NOT ever act in more then a brotherly way to her, or your life will not be worth living."  
" Archie! I wouldn't…." Paul tried to exonerate   
But Archie wasn't listening, both men stood up and while Archie was the younger and smaller of the two he painted a picture of force that Paul decided was better not to reckon with.  
Archie walked to the door and opened it with a glance back at Paul  
" Don't underestimate what I will do for my wife or daughter Paul, it would be a grave mistake to do so."  
Paul nodded dumbly, taken aback at his brother's bold assertions. Archie gave one last deadly glare before closing the door behind him and leaving Paul to think about what he had just been told.  
  
" Hello Sweetheart" Archie declared reaching over and kissing Melanie on her soft dark hair, " How was your night over at Nancy's?"  
" Good" Melanie answered, " But I missed you and Mummy"  
" Awwww" Lexie blessed with a smile, and then prompted " Tell Daddy some of the things that you did while you were there"  
Melanie's eyes grew wide and her exaggeration comical as she began to explain in detail about how Nancy had her own Cubby House out in the backyard that had curtains and tables and chairs, that they had been able to play restaurants in- and it had been just like their own restaurant back in Glasgow and she had got to be the chef. And then launching into the details of the roast dinner they had had because Nancy's grandfather had come over for dinner, and how Nancy had two brothers which they had a HUGE pillow fight with……..  
Lexie grinned at her husband's expression of feigned amazement and likewise interest in Mel's minute-by-minute narrative, he caught her eye and she noticed a smile reflected in his eyes that definitely wasn't false.   
Archie loved his family more then he loved his own life, she knew that, and she must admit she adored him for it, as did Mel who was now snuggled up in his lap still jabbering on as he stroked her hair in the same way as he did Lexie's.   
" I'm going to go find Molly," Lexie mouthed, he smiled and nodded, watching her walk away for a minute before tuning back into the end of Melanie's delightfully descriptive story.   
  
" I don't know why I let it all get to me so much" Lexie confessed to her mother-in-law, " It's been years"  
" It's just insecurity" Molly reassured, " You love Archie, you don't want to loose him to anyone or anything."  
  
Please, please don't stop loving me  
For I couldn't live with you gone  
Please, please don't stop loving me  
For I couldn't make it alone  
  
" She really gets me going, it's like the memories won't go away- even though I know its different now" Lexie continued  
" Maybe you need to confront it"   
" With Archie? I kind of did this morning."  
  
You bring me the sunshine when none is in sight  
And when I 'm in darkness you bring me the light  
You opened my eyes, when I couldn't see  
So please, oh please don't stop loving me  
  
" No, with Katrina" Molly corrected   
" Katrina?" Lexie squealed  
" Well she's the person who puts you back where you started from isn't she? You're fine with Archie any other time. He could tell you he doesn't feel anything for her till he was blue in the face and they'd still be that nagging doubt in your mind wouldn't there?"  
" I suppose so" Lexie admitted  
" Take the bull by the horns my darling, or in this case by the curls. I'm sure it will do you both good."  
  
You're my inspiration, my purpose in life  
When things go all wrong you make them all right  
I would be useless- if you ever leave  
So please, oh please don't stop loving me  
  
" Right" Lexie whispered, wondering just how she was going to do this…..

**We're Home – Part 21**  
  
_Kindness is in our power, even when fondness is not. Samuel Johnson  
  
The most important trip you may take in life is meeting people halfway. Henry Boye_  
  
Katrina's expression was clearly shock at seeing Lexie on her doorstep; however the visitor was more prepared   
" Hi Katrina, May I come in?" Lexie's thick Glaswegian accent pierced through Katrina's surprise  
" Um yeah, sure, sure- come in" Katrina hovered around the door, waiting till Lexie was through into the lounge room before closing it behind her  
" Can I get you anything?" Katrina asked hesitantly  
" Um" Lexie now looked about as nervous as Katrina, " I wouldn't mind a cup of tea if it's no bother"  
" Sure" Katrina answered, setting to work in the kitchen, while Lexie sat down on the lounge  
  
A short time later nearly all the reservations of the first 10 minutes had been lost and the two women were talking about old times   
" And then Golly walked in with that tape measure, oh my gosh I thought I was going to die from laughter!" Lexie giggled contagiously, while holding her side  
Katrina laughed with her " And when Lizzie went into labour with Martha, I thought I was going to faint from the pain before she did"  
" I know" Lexie agreed, " I didn't know what to do. I'm glad her cabbie did!"  
" Then when you went into labour, Lexie the look of panic on your face and the fact that you were so early it nearly scared me to death."  
Lexie looked at her sympathetically " You did well"  
Katrina rolled her eyes, " It was you that did all the work"  
" I won't argue with that," Lexie grinned  
" Lexie, I'm sorry about everything in the past, about all the things to do with Archie- I know it must have been hard on you" Katrina blurted out all of a sudden. Lexie glanced at her, compassionate and at the same time suspicious  
" Yeah it was, it still is."  
Katrina looked down, " When I saw you in labour all of a sudden I wanted everything to be okay for you all. I never told anyone that- but I actually wanted you and the baby to be okay, and for you and Archie to be happy."  
Lexie's brow creased as she took in what the woman next to her was saying  
" You didn't want us to be happy before that?"  
Katrina swallowed " Well, you know how it is"  
Lexie shook her hair out of her face and fixed Katrina with an intense stare that went right through her  
" Yeah I do. But I still helped you two get together."  
Katrina sighed, " Would you like something stronger to drink?" she asked, attempting to change the subject  
" No thanks" Lexie replied, " I better not"  
Katrina nodded and fiddled detachedly with the table cloth   
" So" Lexie mused, deciding to try and lighten up the atmosphere a bit " You and Paul?"  
Katrina blushed, "Yeah"  
" How's it going?" Lexie prompted, trying to find something to talk about  
" Good. I really like him, I think we have more in common then Archie and I did"  
" Is it serious?" Lexie inquired, while thinking to herself that it sounded remarkably like she was talking about a disease. Although, in a way that was what love was- a bad case of the flu, that felt slightly better but had no medicine to cure it.  
" I think it might be, but I'm not the greatest judge of things like that" Katrina mused, and then smiled, "I hope it is"  
Lexie nodded, " Me too"  
" Why did you come down here to see me Lexie?" Katrina asked self-consciously   
Lexie shrugged, "My Granny always said to remember that everyone you meet is afraid of something, loves something and has lost something. I realised that I'd stopped thinking of you as a person, and that was one of the reasons I was having problems with you being around."  
Katrina nodded, " I did the same to you"  
" Did you?"  
" Yes"  
Lexie waited for her to continue  
" I felt like second best when I heard that Archie had proposed to you. He would never have proposed to me- we could barely even communicate that we liked each other, organise a date- let alone commit to each other in marriage. I guess I resented that…. okay I know that I resented it A LOT"  
" I always felt like second best," Lexie murmured  
" Did you?" Katrina asked slightly shocked, "Why?"  
" You know why" Lexie quipped  
Katrina nodded, "Yes, I suppose I do"  
" Why didn't I know that Archie had a brother years ago?" Katrina asked Lexie with only a hint of sarcasm, "I would have made things so much easier."  
" Do you think?" Lexie regarded her incredulously  
" True, probably wouldn't have made that much difference." Katrina ratonalised gazing at Lexie over the top of her wineglass "What's Archie like as a husband? I could never imagine it."  
Lexie clicked her tongue and thought about her answer before giving one,   
" He's good, he's Archie. He has he's faults, but so does everyone. I love him a lot."   
Katrina sighed and put down the glass, " I don't know why I ask these things. I already know the answer."  
Lexie nodded, " I know. Let's talk about other things for a while- just have a girly chat. Like old times yeh?"  
A smile tugged at Katrina's mouth until finally she agreed "Yeh"


	16. Part 22

**We're Home – Part 22**  
  
_How much has to be explored and discarded before reaching the naked flesh of feeling. Claude Debussy_  
  
Later that day Paul had the very same idea as Lexie. He wasn't just going to stand there and take orders from Archie, he was going to explain his part in it, explain what it was like to be Archie MacDonald's brother.  
Archie wasn't as surprised to see Paul as Katrina had been to see Lexie. He was sitting on the floor in the lounge room playing with Mel with some dolls that Martha had long forgotten about.   
Melanie had found them hidden away in Lexie's old bedroom and was ecstatic from word go, so much so that now, for what seemed like hours Archie had been sitting with her and playing restaurants, balls and dress ups. He didn't particularly want to see his brother, in fact he would have been much happier if it was Lexie who had stepped through the door, but Paul was better then no one and a good excuse to escape for a break.  
" Honey " Archie whispered to his daughter as Paul stood watching in the hallway, " I'm sure Duncan would love to pay dolls with you for a while, while daddy and Uncle Paul talk. Is that okay?"  
Melanie nodded, and picked up the collection of dolls, clothing and accessories that were strewn across the floor and headed off to find her favourite playmate.  
Paul nodded at Archie expectantly, and Archie returned it with civility and not a touch of anything else.  
" Can we talk?" Paul asked  
" Go for it" Archie answered, dragging himself to his feet. " But not here out in the open. Follow me"  
Paul did as instructed and trailed after his brother up the stairs and down the hallway until the reached a room he wasn't familiar with. Archie walked in and shut the door after them  
" What is this room?" Paul asked, looking around  
" It's Lexie's old bedroom before we got engaged" Archie answered, sitting down on the bed   
Paul nodded and wondered if Archie had chosen this room out of all the possible rooms within the house for a specific purpose.  
" It looks like Lexie" Paul commented, glancing round  
" You should have seen it when it had the fairy lights and lava lamp" Archie recalled  
" Is she younger then you?" Paul asked suddenly, realising he had never thought about it  
" Yeah. By 5 or so years" Archie answered nonchalantly   
Paul raised his eyebrows, he had never really thought about the age difference   
" Where do you want to start?" Archie asked, breaking through his thoughts  
Paul took a breath and thought over all the things that had been running through his mind lately   
" You always had everything," He announced  
Archie stayed decidedly composed and glanced at him " Please explain?"  
" When I came here you had the estate, wonderful family and friends, Lexie"  
" Yes. But now you have the estate, you're the Laird" Archie answered  
" That's the thing. Even though I have so much more then when I came here, it still seems like you have everything. I mean Lexie, Melanie, your own restaurant in Glasgow."  
" You're jealous of me?" Archie asked  
" I envy how you have everything, and everything just works."  
" You definitely weren't here last night," Archie confirmed under his breath  
" In a way I wonder how it may have been different if I had been the one who had come home earlier. Whether things would have turned out differently"  
'Whether I would have got to Lexie before you' Paul's mind added  
" I mean why on earth did it take you so long to get together with Lexie?"  
" Oh, and I suppose you and she would have been together in the first year of meeting?" Archie quipped  
" Probably" Paul answered  
Something inside Archie stirred, as a rule he wasn't prone to acts of violence- but Paul was just saying all the wrong things, and pushing all the right buttons.  
" You might have ended up staying with Katrina" Paul added  
Archie shook his head, " We wouldn't have lasted. It was too much trouble, too on again off again. We could never communicate properly- about anything"  
Paul sat down next to him on the bed and they rested in silence for a minute, before Paul decided that if he'd said this much he might as well go the whole hog.  
" I have always been a bit taken by Lexie. But I mean who isn't? You know how charming she is."  
" Hmmm" Archie mused, trying to remain cool  
" I've always known she was forbidden territory. That's what frustrated me about you. It was like you were flaunting her, you didn't know how lucky you were. You had this beautiful. charming, gorgeous wife and you just seemed to take her for granted."  
Archie raised one eyebrow impeccably at him and almost challenged him to continue  
" That's all Arch. I just don't like the way you treat her sometimes, how you act around her. It's like she's insignificant- you've made up you're mind and you don't really care what she has to say about it."  
Right now Archie was about ready to either punch Paul in the face or burst out laughing. Amazingly he managed however, to hold off on both for the time being.  
" Paul, you haven't really know us that long, how can you judge us like that? You don't see us behind closed doors, know our thoughts, or how we feel."  
" I know how Lexie says she feels," Paul challenged  
" I have my faults Paul, Lexie knows them, she knew them when she married me. She knows me better then anyone- It's not really any of you're business"  
Archie stood now and looked at him, " Where do you get off saying all this to me anyway? What do you know about engagement or marriage?"  
Paul stood and looked him dead in the eye, " Katrina and I have been engaged for 2 months."  
  
Just then the door opened   
" What-" Lexie exclaimed  
" Is going on?" Katrina finished


	17. Part 23

**We're Home – Part 23**  
_  
Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway-  
That we could end up saying-  
Things we've always needed to say-  
So we could end up staying-  
Now the story's played out like this-  
Just like a paperback novel-  
Let's rewrite an ending that fits-  
Instead of a Hollywood horror  
Someday, Nickelback_  
  
The two women stood in the doorway absolutely flabbergasted. They weren't quite sure what was going on, or what to do about it. Both knew the two men involved well enough to be able to read the anger and distrust reflected in their faces.   
" Archie…" Lexie whispered, her voice even, yet unguarded   
" Paul…" Katrina echoed  
Neither man moved, Archie was about ready to punch Paul in the jaw, and Paul was just waiting for the impact  
" Daddy?"   
Melanie came walking into the room dragging Duncan, oblivious to the surrounding circumstances  
" Daddy?" Mel repeated, tugging at his trousers to get his attention  
Lexie held her breath as she watched them, hesitant as to whether to step in.  
Archie looked down and saw his daughter's big brown eyes staring up at him, immediately all the anger left his body as he bobbed down to rest beside her  
" Yes Angel?"  
" I want to see the wildlife park but Duncan has a lot of work to do, would you show me?"  
Underneath Archie was nearly crying at the thought of his daughter nearly walking in on her father hitting her uncle, but on the top he plastered a big smile and lifted Mel up into his arms with glee. Melanie shrieked with giggles as Archie answered "Of course my princess"   
" Can mummy come too?" Mel asked  
" Of course mummy can come" Archie reassured, with a glance at Lexie.   
Lexie nodded softly, and reverently took his hand, squeezing it tightly and offering her daughter a sweet smile with the exclamation of   
" Let's go and see those wolves!"  
  
" I thought we agreed to keep the engagement secret?" Katrina commented  
" It just slipped out" Paul answered apologetically " I didn't plan it"  
Katrina rolled her eyes and looked away  
" Did you know this was Lexie's room?" Paul asked  
" Yes" Katrina answered, " Of course I did, I've known her for years. I knew her before Archie did."  
Paul looked at her in amazement " Why is there so much history around here that I don't know?! I'm meant to be the Laird and yet I seem to know nothing about the past, present or future of this place."  
Katrina shook her head and glanced at him " Why don't you just tell Archie what's really bothering you?"  
" I can't," Paul revealed  
" Paul, he's only here for another week, less then that now. Do you really want to leave it like this? You think you're making things any better by bringing up everything else that bothers you about Archie except for the main thing that's plaguing you?!"  
Paul glanced at his fiancée " Maybe we're both alike in the fact that we can't seem to talk about the important things with Archie. All we seem to achieve is misunderstandings and anger."  
Katrina sighed, and reached over to kiss him  
" If Lexie and I can have a reasonably honest and beneficial conversation- then so can you and Archie."  
" You and Lexie?" Paul asked in amazement  
" Yep" Katrina confirmed  
Paul sighed again, " Okay, I'll try tomorrow."  
Katrina stood up and took him by the hand " And DONNOT criticise him constantly or second guess his actions. He hates that- always responds like it's an attack."  
Paul shook his hand and glanced at her " You couldn't have told me that before?!"


	18. Part 24

**We're Home – Part 24**   
  
_Too many people overvalue what they are not and undervalue what they are. Malcolm S. Forbes  
  
That quiet mutual gaze of a trusting husband and wife is like the first moment of rest or refuge from a great weariness or a great danger. George Eliot (Mary Ann Evans)_  
  
" Lex? " Archie whispered in the night  
" Yes" Lexie answered, rolling over to glance at him  
" When I slipped that ring pull onto your finger all I could think about was that this was the one woman that I wanted to spend my entire life with and what a big thing that was."   
Lexie smiled serenely, it was a lovely admission, yet she knew it was leading to something less then immaculate.  
" Do you remember when I said to you that if I wasn't any good as a laird, I wouldn't be any good as a husband either?"  
" Yes" Lexie answered briefly  
" Is that what's happened?" He asked gazing at her intensely, " I couldn't cut it as a laird, and I also can't cut it as a husband?"  
Lexie's lips turned up in a smile, "Don't you remember what I said in answer to that last time?"  
Archie thought back and then commented, " That you're with me and we'll do it together."  
" Uh huh" Lexie acknowledged, laying her head down on his chest   
" Yeah, but that doesn't answer my question. I mean Paul said all these things and some of them ring very true."  
Lexie didn't answer, he glanced down at her and realised what she was doing. It was a simple solution she had come up with years ago when one of them doubted themselves, or their part in the marriage- she was bringing it all back to basics by listening to his heartbeat.  
It related to their wedding vows and what they had promised each other years ago and his admission that he would be faithful and cherish her till the last beat of his heart. In return he was meant to just focus on her breathing and remember her oath that she would trust him and cherish him until the last breath left her body. What amazed him was that it actually did work. Focusing on such trivial and often taken for granted processes brought them back to earth and helped them truly remember what was important.  
Lexie heard his heartbeat slow its pace back to normal and looked up,   
" Now" she regarded him with discerning eyes, " What did Paul say that was such a revelation on your apparent hopelessness as a husband?"   
She realised he was feeling worse then she'd originally thought, when he didn't even crack a smile  
" Archie, what is it?"   
" Do I not respect you or value you?" he asked  
"Arch" Lexie laughed  
" No I'm serious Lex. I've always said that I don't deserve you, but do I flaunt you? Take you for granted even after saying that?"  
Lexie sighed, " Archie I've always been very independent, you respect that and let me be. I think sometimes that could come across as not caring- but in reality it's the opposite. And as for being taken for granted- yes, I must admit that from time to time I do feel taken for granted, but after being married for 7 years that's hardly a stunning surprise. It's something we both need to work on."   
Archie nodded, " Do I treat you badly?"  
" About the same as I treat you I guess" Lexie replied thoughtfully  
" Has it always been like this?"  
Lexie giggled, "Archie, just cause Paul says it doesn't mean it's some huge issue. We've been doing these things since we were just friends."  
" Feel like helping each other change them?" Archie asked  
Lexie regarded him lovingly " That would be nice."


	19. Part 25

**We're Home – Part 25**  
  
_If you want to understand today, you have to search yesterday. Pearl Buck  
  
If you were going to die soon and had only one phone call you could make, who would you call and what would you say? And why are you waiting? Stephen Levine_  
  
The next day Paul spotted Archie, Lexie and Mel outside having a picnic in the garden. Cautiously he approached, wary of avoiding another scene like yesterday, Lexie turned and saw him first. Self-consciously he buried his hands in his back pockets and gave a lopsided smile.   
Lexie cleared her throat and smiled down at Melanie, " Come on honey, lets go for a walk and see what we can find."  
Archie looked up, wondering why the picnic was being cut short and saw Paul. He gave a sigh, which resembled more of a groan and stared at Lexie desperately. However the look that she gave him in return was one that brooked no reasoning, and before he knew it he was watching his two girls walk off down the path towards the loch.   
" Archie" Paul's voice broke through his thoughts, " Can I tell you something?"  
Archie turned and looked at his half-brother, " Paul, don't you think that you've told me enough for a while?"  
" All that stuff I said yesterday, I didn't really mean it. I'm just not great at expressing what I really mean to say…."  
Archie raised his eyebrows, " Sounds familiar, must be a family trait"  
Paul smiled, at least he was joking with him- that was a good sign  
" You know, I think we're more alike then we care to admit" Paul commented, sitting next to Archie on the rug  
Archie sent him a look but sealed it with a resinated sigh " That's what Lexie says"  
" Arch I'm sorry about what I said about you and Lex. I really am"  
Archie gazed at him, and nodded- waiting for him to continue  
" She was the one that fought for me to stay Arch. She went and got me and brought me back, she convinced you to give it a go, she convinced Golly to let me stay with him. That's what I feel for her- that I owe her, that it's my turn to look out for her.."  
" Why didn't you say that before?" Archie asked  
" Because Archie, because I felt guilty. You know all about guilt, don't you.." Paul looked at his brother, Archie remained stony cold to his inquiry  
" This was your home, your future, until you gave it all up for me. do you know how that has haunted me? I know it sounds ungrateful and I don't mean it to, but I know how much Glenbogle means to Lexie ad how much it meant to you. Every time I see Melly I think it's because of me that this is just a place to visit for her."  
Finally Archie's face softened at the mention of his daughter's name  
" Paul it was my choice to leave Glenbogle, mine and Lexie's."  
" But would you have ever done it if I hadn't come?" Paul asked  
Archie considered the question, and then decided that honesty was probably best  
  
'I wanna live, I wanna leave,  
I wanna open up and breathe  
I wanna go, I wanna be,  
I wanna feel it constantly  
Gotta show, gotta say,  
I've got a feeling that won't go away  
I've gotta know if they got away,  
My opportunites…..'  
- 'Just One', Hoobastank   
  
" I'm not sure, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing. Paul maybe moving to Glasgow was the right choice for Lexie and I. We can't always look back on the past and wonder what if" Archie remarked quietly, his brain a wash with memories  
" Why do you feel like you owe me so much?" Paul asked, " I always wondered if perhaps it was just guilt or who knows what. It just seemed absurd that you would willingly give up so much for me."  
Archie looked at him and decided to finally tell his brother the truth that he had told Lexie so long ago  
" I lost Jamie, I couldn't do anything to stop that Paul. Therefore I couldn't send my only other brother away from his rightful home. And also I wanted to make things right with my father."  
" With Hector?"  
Archie sighed, " We were fighting when he died"  
" What about?" Paul asked, getting more comfortable on the rug, he was always eager to hear all these pieces of history that somehow combined to make things the way they were now  
" He didn't want Lexie and I to get married"  
Paul's brow furrowed in amazement, "Why? I thought she was like part of the family."  
" Oh she was" Archie confirmed, " She was like a daughter to them long before she married me"  
" So what was the problem, because she was the housekeeper?" Paul prompted  
" That's what we thought"  
Paul stayed quiet, knowing that this was hard for Archie to actually talk about  
" We found out later from mother that it was actually because he didn't want Lex to be trapped up here like mother was. I'd said some pretty horrible things to him before he died Paul. He was partly right about Glenbogle- it's our home, it's the most precious place in the world to us…but being trapped up here, being hidden away in the highlands can have its disadvantages"  
Paul nodded, and following Archie's gaze noticed that Lexie and Mel were walking back towards them  
" My worst fear is losing them" Archie whispered quietly, then turned quickly to Paul " I have to talk to you later about a surprise I have planned for Lex okay?"  
" Yeah sure" Paul agreed  
" And then you can organise it with the others"  
Paul nodded, "Thanks Arch," he cleared his throat, "You know- for everything"  
Archie nodded, " We'll talk again soon" he said under his breath as he smiled at Lexie and Melanie  
" Hello my darlings, did you have a nice walk?"


	20. Part 26 and 27

**We're Home – Part 26**_  
  
A diplomat is a man who always remembers a woman's birthday but never remembers her age. Robert Frost  
  
Birthdays are good for you. Statistics show that the people who have the most live the longest. Larry Lorenzoni_  
  
Archie stood in front of his mother, Katrina, Paul, Golly and Duncan- 'the official organisation group for Lexie's surprise birthday party'  
" Now does everyone know what to do? Who's in charge of what?"  
" Yes Archie" everyone chorused, slightly excited, slightly fed up- this had to be the fifth time that they had been through it.   
Lexie was down in the village with Melanie paying a visit to a friend who was also in the loop. Archie had thought it best to keep Melanie out of the secret until just before the event to avoid the surprise being spoilt.  
All of their friends from the village were invited and nearly everyone had accepted the invitation, it was going to be a big night. Hopefully Lexie wouldn't suspect a thing because it was a week early, but Archie had wanted to have it at Glenbogle, especially since it had been so long in between their visits.   
The group were decorating the main rooms and hallway tomorrow while Archie took Lexie out for a distraction. He had no idea where he would take her, but he would hopefully figure it out by the time he had to do it.  
He was actually getting quite excited himself now. It had been quite a while since he had organised anything big for her, and he was really hoping that she would like it.  
He had gotten her a claddagh ring for a present. He knew it was more an Irish tradition and generally a wedding ring but he had loved this particular one the minute the jeweller had explained it's meaning to him.  
It was gold, like the locket he had bought her years ago, and he had it safely tucked away in his suitcase upstairs.   
If everything went right this party was going to be a great chance to escape from all the chaos that had been erupting since their return.  
  
**We're Home – Part 27**  
  
_Women really do rule the world. They just haven't figured it out yet. When they do, and they will, we're all in big big trouble. "Doctor" Leon of _  
  
Lexie stuck her face under the warm comforting water and blew bubbles; she didn't feel like doing a single thing.  
She should really have the fan on, but the steam rising out of the bath was much better, she should also be washing her hair and shaving her legs, but again she couldn't be stuffed.  
It was while she was underwater that she heard the door click open and someone walk in, she knew it was Archie without looking up.  
" Hey sweetheart" he remarked sitting down on the rim of the bath " I've got a surprise for you"  
Lexie groaned "What?" she muttered into the water, sending a stream of bubbles careening up to the surface   
Archie smiled, " I'm not telling. How soon can you be ready to go out?"  
Lexie finally raised her head out of the water and rolled over, partly out of curiosity, partly out of annoyance, and partly because she had run out of breath.   
" Archie, this is meant to be my lazy day" She murmured, picking up the soap and then promptly dropping it again, 'why was it that a bath was always the same colour as the bar of soap' she wondered irritably searching the depths until she finally retrieved it  
" You'll like this surprise I promise" Archie declared, smirking at her escapade with the soap and the grumpy look covering her pretty features  
" Hmmmm" Lexie grumbled, " Can you pass me the razor?"  
Archie reached over to the vanity, grabbed her bright pink razor and handed it to her, watching as she stretched out her leg as much as possible, while still trying to stay enveloped in the warm water  
" Come on Lex…. Please"   
She turned to glance at him and saw his puppy dog brown eyes hard at work  
" Oh okay" She relented, " Give me half an hour"  
Archie smiled widely and bent down to kiss her  
" See you then" he remarked, standing up and going back out the door. Lexie couldn't help but give a small smile, ever if it was partly out of exasperation. But her tranquillity was soon interrupted again when she realised she'd just cut herself   
" Damn" She muttered  
It was only then that she realised half an hour wasn't going to be nearly enough time for her to get ready for whatever Archie had planned.  
She glanced at the shampoo and conditioner, it would have to wait for another day, she definitely wasn't going to have time now, and besides she'd been lazing in the water for so long that her hands were all wrinkly anyway, if she stayed in much longer she'd turn into a prune.   
Reluctantly she got up some motivation and climbed out, wrapping a towel around her and flicking the fan on on the way out- ' better late than never' she mused.   
It was freezing out of the bath; quickly she sprinted to the room and looked at the clock. She only had roughly 20 minutes left. Although by adding the extra 15 minutes that a woman always added to a time limit given by a man she still had 35 minutes….   
Lexie nodded her head decidedly and tried to plan the best method of attack.   
O…..kay…..find underwear, then find jeans….search for comfortable shirt that also looks stylish (do they exist?) again send out search party for missing sock. Deodorant…perfume…grab hairbrush, remember that legs have just been shaved, so absentmindedly grab moisturiser off the dresser as well. Pull on clothes while systematically untying hair and trying to get the brush through it. Finally find other sock under the duvet on Archie's side of the bed, decline to think how it got there, as time is precious. Collect wallet, keys, mobile phone, lip gloss and any other odds and ends that look useful and swipe them into handbag.   
Spare a thought for how women would cope if they couldn't multitask. Remember that fan is still on in the bathroom, turn if off while wiping remaining steam from mirror and applying make up, remember to brush teeth after, so then have to re-apply lip stick as lip gloss is in the bottom of the hand bag somewhere.   
Pause for thought, glance around and know there is something that has been forgotten…..  
Shoes! Run back to bedroom and crawl under bed…found them. Earrings, necklace, wedding ring on after finding them still on the dresser from the bath. Suddenly sit down as feeling of giddiness passes over.  
Lexie shook her head to try and shake the feeling, she felt slightly sick again too- it was probably all the rushing around.  
Taking a deep breathe she grabbed her handbag and walked down the stairs casually (as if it had all been a breeze) to meet Archie at the bottom.


	21. Part 28

**We're Home – Part 28**  
  
" Where are we going?" Lexie inquired, gazing out through the window of the car  
" I'm not sure" Archie replied  
Lexie turned to glance at him, " What do you mean you're not sure. What's going on Arch?"  
" Nothing, nothing" Archie covered  
Lexie narrowed her eyes and stared at him suspiciously " I don't believe you"  
Archie raised his eyebrows and tried to come up with a quick comeback that would put her off the trail.  
" I though I'd let you choose where you wanted to go "   
" Archie" Lexie stated in disbelief, " I wanted to have a quiet day at home, I only came out because you said you had a surprise for me."  
" Oh I do, I do" Archie confirmed, knowing that this was more true then she realised  
" So why am I navigating where we are going?"   
" Because, we've only got a few more days left at Glenbogle and I wanted to go to all the places that are special to us before we leave again."   
Lexie's gaze softened, " Oh Arch that's so sweet"  
Archie smiled triumphantly, 'thank God she had bought it'  
" So where to first?" He asked  
Lexie smiled and let her memories drift back to days gone by  
  
Katrina balanced precariously on the ladder as Paul handed her another set of streamers  
" How come Archie got out of all this?" She asked, standing on tiptoes to stick the streamer to the side of the banister  
" Because he's distracting Lexie"  
Katrina raised her eyebrows, " Because he's good at getting people to do what he wants you mean"  
Paul smiled, " That too. But come on it's not really that bad is it?"  
" No" Katrina finally agreed with a smile  
" Are we still going to officially announce the engagement tonight as well?" Paul inquired  
Katrina nodded, " I think its perfect timing"  
Paul smiled, and nodded in agreement. Just then Molly and Melanie walked in herding a flock of already inflated balloons.  
" Please tell me you need some of these" Molly requested  
" Um…I suppose so," Katrina answered, " Why?"  
" Because I don't think that anymore are going to fit in the lounge room" Molly replied  
" We've blow up so many balloons," Melanie announced with a grin, " Isn't it going to be great!"   
" Yes honey, you're mummy's going to love it" Paul answered, and then bent down to the 5 year olds level, " But remember it has to be a secret, you need to hide with the rest of us so we can surprise her when they get back okay?"  
Melanie nodded, excited " I'll keep it secret Uncle Paul- I promise"  
Paul nodded, and straightened up to see Golly walk through the door,   
" The guests are starting to arrive" He announced, Duncan's sending them around the back."  
" Good" Molly answered, " I think we may need some of them to help as finish off the decorating."  
" What time do the invitations say to come? " Katrina asked  
" I think it's 6:30pm," Paul informed  
" And what time did Archie say he'd try to keep Lexie out till?"  
" He said that they should be home at 7pm"  
" Okay" Katrina announced, climbing hastily down from her perch on the ladder, " Melanie would you like to help me lead some of the guests to the lounge room and show them where to put their presents?"  
" Yes" Melanie agreed  
" Come on then" Katrina pledged, taking her hand and leading her to the door  
" Oh this is such a great way to end their visit" Molly exclaimed, taking over Katrina's place as chief decorator, " I can't wait to see Lexie's face!"  
" She's always been like a daughter to you hasn't she Molly?' Paul asked, scooping up some of the balloons and trying to tie them into a bunch  
" Yes" Molly replied, " Always, ever since she turned up on our doorstep as a young girl."  
Paul smiled, " I think you're both very lucky"  
Molly glanced at him, " I agree"  
  
" You're perfect"  
" No I'm not Arch, no one's perfect"  
Sometimes Archie's eyes were overpowering. They were so deep and emotive, that if you could read them properly he didn't need words.  
Lexie glanced at them now and found herself entranced, they didn't need to exchange words, the silence wasn't uncomfortable- it was comforting.   
" You're perfect to me" Archie announced  
Lexie's lips turned up in a wry smile, he saw it and smiled too. Sometimes he took her for granted, he knew that- it was easy to do when everything was so well known and familiar, and yet other times he was blown away.   
Staring at her he felt like he knew her better then he knew himself. That smile tugging at her lips had a specific connotation, and he knew it. The blue of her eyes, the loose bits of dark hair that fell around her face, the way she lifted her glass to her lips- everything. He loved everything, and it was so deeply rooted in him that he sometimes forgot.  
" You ready to go back now?" he asked, trying to hide his excitement from the one person who it was hardest to hide anything from.  
" Yeah" Lexie affirmed, almost reluctantly  
Archie offered his hand and she took it tenderly, gently tracing the wedding band on his finger  
" I liked this surprise Arch," she whispered  
" You ain't seen nothing yet" he smiled


	22. Part 29

**We're Home – Part 29**  
  
The hallway was shrouded in darkness and whispers as guests all rushed for the best vantage point to surprise the birthday girl. Lexie had noticed the unusual lack of light as they drove up the driveway towards the castle, but by the time she had set foot out of the car Archie had convinced her that it was probably only Glenbogle's notoriously unreliable fuses.   
As he walked her through the door the light came on and the word "SURPRISE!" echoed throughout the house. Lexie nearly fell back on Archie in shock, until breaking free from the clutches of her grandmother Melanie made a mad beeline for her mother and wrapped her arms around her middle with the exclamation of   
" Happy Birthday Mummy!" then announcing proudly to Archie " See Daddy I kept it secret just like I promised I would."  
Lexie finally managed to shut her mouth and turned to stare at Archie  
" Was this you?"  
Archie grinned, " Maybe"  
Lexie shrieked and engulfed him in a hug before being surrounded by a group of her friends and led into the lounge room. Paul and Katrina greeted her with blaring music and a table full of presents. Lexie grinned and pulled them both into another hug. Archie grabbed her hand and led her into the middle of the floor  
  
'I thought love was  
More or less a given thing  
The more I gave the less  
I got, oh yeah  
What's the use in trying  
All you get is pain  
When I wanted sunshine  
I got rain  
  
And then I saw her face  
Now I'm a believer  
Not a trace  
Of doubt in my mind  
I'm in love  
I'm a believer  
I couldn't leave her  
If I tried'  
  
Melanie cut in halfway through and grabbed her mother's hand, swinging it back and forth as she jumped up and down and round and round- hyped up from the mixture of anticipation, excitement, and too much sugar.  
  
Later that night after all the presents had been opened and the food was all gone Archie still had one surprise left. When Lexie had been distracted he had snuck up to their room and liberated the ring from its hiding spot. Now he produced it from his pocket and placed it in front of her. She opened it and smiled   
" Oh Arch it's beautiful!"  
" Do you know the meaning?"  
" No" she smiled, knowing that he had put a lot of thought into this present. He took it from its box and slipped it onto her finger, motioning to the different elements as he explained  
" With these hand I give you my heart and crown it with my love"  
Lexie felt her eyes well up with tears as he continued  
" The heart symbolises the love I yearn to share... the crown my undying loyalty... and the hands, friendship because it is the foundation of love and loyalty and holds the two together."  
" It's gorgeous," she whispered, turning her hand to admire it " And so are you." She added with a coy smile  
Katrina and Paul glanced at each other and knew that it was the right time to announce their news as well. Self-consciously Paul tapped his glass and waited for the table to quieten down  
" Um, Katrina and I have an announcement as well" he acknowledged  
Katrina smiled, " We're going to get married"  
Molly grinned and stood up from the table " I think this calls for more dancing" she responded as everyone burst into applause  
  
'So tonight, I'll ask the stars above,  
How did I ever win your love?   
What did I do, what did I say,   
To turn your angel eyes my way?'  
  
It was 3am by the time all the guests had left and the weary family made their way to bed. Archie carried a sleeping Melanie up the stairs to her room while Katrina, Paul and Lexie followed behind  
" Congratulations by the way" Lexie smiled  
" Thanks" Paul and Katrina answered at the same time  
They laughed and stumbled up the rest of the stairs, parting at the landing where Archie rejoined Lexie, minus Melanie.  
" Only one more day" He announced  
" Back to the big city hey?" Katrina announced  
Archie exchanged glances with his wife, " Yes, back home. Well our other home"


	23. Finale

**We're Home – Part 30**   
  
_I'd like mornings better if they started later. Author Unknown  
  
More marriages might survive if the partners realised that sometimes the better comes after the worse. Doug Larson_  
  
The next day was a day for relaxation, Archie and Lexie stayed in bed till noon snuggling under the covers. They were just about to get up when Melanie burst through the door and jumped on the bed right in between her parents.  
" Mummy! Daddy! It's our last day will you come out and play footy with the rest of us. We're going to have a HUGE game!"  
Archie sat up, tickling Mel as he heaved her off him, smiling at her enthusiasm  
" Okay sweetheart, just let us get dressed and we'll be down soon."  
Melanie smiled and jumped over Archie and off the bed screaming, " Don't be long!"  
" We won't" Archie reassured, with a muffled echo from Lexie  
" Come on Sleepy Head, up and at them" Archie whispered in Lexie's ear,   
" It's a beautiful day…"  
Lexie moaned and he smiled, climbing out of bed to get dressed  
" You coming?" He asked as he pulled on a shirt, glancing over at Lexie who was now perched on the side of the bed rubbing her eyes  
" Yeah, in a minute. There's something I have to do first." Lexie commented  
" Okay" Archie whispered, kissing her good morning " See you soon"  
Lexie watched him walk from the room before getting fully out of bed and walking to the window to watch the game forming outside. She bit her lip and smiled, hoping that her suspicions we're right.  
  
Lexie emerged out of the front door fifteen minutes later and motioned to Archie. He signalled to the others that he was going off and ran over to his wife  
" What's wrong?" he asked, out of breath. She smiled and pulled him closer to whisper in his ear.  
A grin broke out over Archie's features as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, swinging her round and round. Melanie let out a shriek of pleasure at seeing her parents acting so childish and ran over to be lifted up as well.  
" What's going on?" Paul asked as they walked back over to the game  
" Lex is pregnant!" Archie announced proudly. Again everyone erupted into shrieks   
" What a birthday present!" Molly laughed, and then added coyly, " I expect lots of photos."  
" Of course" Lexie laughed  
" So does that mean you won't be playing soccer?" Duncan asked  
Archie raised his eyebrows and they all burst out laughing again.  
  
The time after Lexie's announcement was filled with much packing, and jostling around in order to get everything back into the car and get the family out of the house by the desired time.  
Melanie was excited about going home and seeing all her old friends, but at the same time sad about leaving Glenbogle and her castle. She hugged her grandmother around the waist with watery eyes that threatened to overflow at any minute.  
Duncan and Archie finished packing the car and closed the boot with only a slight struggle, walking back to the others who had now migrated to the doorway. Molly was now hugging Lexie as well and none of them looked too willing to let go. Archie smiled and regarded them with compassion mirrored by irony  
" We will be coming back you know" he commented  
Lexie narrowed her eyes, " I'm allowed to be emotional"  
Archie cringed; this was one part of pregnancy that he'd chosen to forget. Finally they let go and walked over to Paul and Katrina while Archie said goodbye to Golly.  
" You will be back for the wedding won't you?" Paul asked, directing his question at the entire family, as they stood ready to leave  
" Yes, of course we will" Archie announced with a glance at his wife  
" Probably with another bairn in tow" Lexie added  
Archie smiled and wrapped one arm around her middle, taking Mel's hand with the other.  
" Well we better be off, life doesn't stand still for anybody"  
Archie guided Lexie around to her side of the car, knowing that she would want to stay just that bit longer if he didn't push her. While at the same time Mel climbed into the backseat in between countless suitcases and odds and ends they swore they hadn't had when they'd come up two weeks ago.  
Archie climbed in last; taking his wife's hand as he fastened his seatbelt and turned the key in the ignition. It only seemed like just the other day that they had been driving up the stately driveway for the first time in three years. Yet so much had happened in that short period of time. So much had changed.   
They were all happy to be getting back to Glasgow and their normal lives, but also it hurt a bit to leave a place that had such a hold on them.  
Still, they had a new baby to look forward to, and they would be back for Paul and Katrina's wedding- time which would surely pass much too quickly as it was.   
Silently they took one last look at Glenbogle and the people who inhabited it and said they're own private farewells before heading off home to Glasgow.  
  
How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard. From the movie Annie  
  
** The End **


	24. Acknowledgements

Acknowledgements

First of all thanks to all the people who have read my fan fic and encouraged me to write more…and more…and more lol

Majority of the quotes used to supplement the writing are from 'The Quote Garden', it is the BEST site for these types of things, and I absolutely adore it! There now you all know my little secret. The address is The songs _' Old Flames Can't Hold a Candle to You'_ and _' Please Don't Stop Loving Me'_ are by Dolly Parton and from her 'Ultimate Dolly Parton CD'. When trying to express yourself u can't beat Dolly ;) Other lyrics used include Nickelback, Hoobastank, Smashmouth, Paulini Curuenavuli Thanks to Megan for letting me hone my writing skills on her site 


End file.
